Destroying Elsa
by alliundefined
Summary: Jack had followed Elsa through her greatest journeys, letting go of her powers, reuniting with her sister and now - falling in love. But, Elsa still cannot see Jack. Jack must decide if he should stay with the woman he has loved for so long or let her be with Marco, a devilishly handsome young man Elsa has handed her heart to. But then, Elsa sees him. Rise of the Guardians, Jelsa
1. Just A Frozen Kiss

Paste your

**_Forgive me for the venom _**

_-Elsa- _

No matter how hard she tried to, her eyes couldn't leave the window. Elsa pulled her arms close to her shoulders, _Alone. _She shivered and the tears threatened to burst from the barrier of her eyes. She bit her lip until it bled. _Alone. _The word that haunted her life.

Five months since her secret was out and Anna saved her from destruction, and she still felt lonelier then ever. She stared at the room around her, despite public appeal, Elsa still had moments when her powers suddenly spiraled out of her control. The walls covered in frost, snow glimmered- standing still in the air around her, her own symbol of eternal pain. The times when her world would begin to crash around her and crumble at the seams, which wasn't as often- but when she had them, everything fell apart. She couldn't take it anymore, couldn't bear to stay and see if she would harm the others around her. She hesitated by the door and grabbed her cloak, dropping it just as fast - the real winter had settled over Arendelle, but She wasn't cold, it didn't bother her. The pale white of her loose silk top glowed in the moonlight, matching the bleach of her signature braid, and its long sleeves provided no warmth but she slipped into the first pair of shoes she could find. Of course it was a pair of heels, and at the time she really didn't care. She turned the knob and her heels clicked with every step down the hall way.

Elsa slouched and cowered, clasping her hands together and trying to calm himself long enough to make it out of the castle, but streaks of frost followed her feet over the tile. Her pace quickened to a run and she stormed out the gates, she stared at the harbor, it was faster and frozen always. Elsa stormed across the ice, ferociously pounding the ground with her heels, disappearing into the woods, up the mountains faster then light, finding her palace with ease and storming up the steps, bursting into her room.

Her legs gave way and she threw herself onto her bed, sobbing into the sheets, her chest burning with sorrow. Snow fell silently from the ceiling, sharp strands if ice began to cover what had once been smooth and flawless as glass. She no longer held herself back, her heart pounded- her sobs continued until her eyes began to swell.

"I don't want to be alone..." She shivered at her words. Curling into herself with the sharp pain in her stomach.

"Your not." A soft voice whispered from behind her.

Elsa jumped in shock, sitting up and whipping her head around to face the voice, but no one stood there. the voices inside of her head ate her alive, and it hurt, she held her hand to her chest, attempting to quench the pain that thundered there. _Is it possible to freeze a heart... that's already frozen? _Suddenly a hand brushed her shoulder, Elsa turned sharply to face whoever was with her. But again, she was faced with an empty room.

"Who's there?" She whispered softly. And she was greeted with silence.

Elsa fell back on the bed, her head stinging with pain, the migraine pounding on her temples.

_-Jack- _

Jack felt her pain rattle the walls of the glorious palace. He had since the day she created it.

Softly, Jack whispered to her - knowing she couldn't hear him.

"Elsa, Elsa its okay."

She stormed up the steps, her elbow running through his shoulder, causing it to splay as if it was never there, coming back to join Jack's body. He followed Elsa to her room, when she hit her bed the sobs began to flake the ice of her own walls. He leaned against the door frame, rubbing his head roughly. Jack's heart ached, _useless much? _

Jack wanted to be there, comfort her. He wanted to wipe the tears, kiss her, speak to her softly.

**But I can't. **

The thought sent cold streaks of anger through his blood, raggedly spiking the edges of the doorway. Jack swung his staff quickly, repairing it to the smooth surface Elsa had originally made it, only to watch her sadness crack it again. He could't take it anymore, Jack stormed to Elsa's bedside.

"I don't want to be alone." Her words rattled in his ears. He looked at the ceiling and screamed.

"YOUR NOT ALONE! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Jack took a single step and tripped on a crack in the ice, _Clumsy bastard._ He peered up to see Elsa turn roughly. _She heard me. _He scurried to his feet, tripping over his excitement and scrambling to her bedside. _See me, please. Just see me. _He stared at Elsa, her big blue eyes looking right into his. He felt his heart pulsate faster, his chest pounded with ferocity.

And then Elsa's eyes drifted, searching endlessly. Jack fell, his knees digging into the floor, he clenched his fingers into his hair, pulling out the frustration. The tears ran hot and salty down his frosty cheeks. He slowly pulled himself together, his swollen face and cheeks red with sadness. Slowly, Jack watched his snow queen cry. Reaching out gently, he laid his hand on her flawless shoulder.

Elsa jumped at his touch. Jack stepped back startled, staring at his hands, he tried to touch her softly, but his hand dissolved again.

_What's happening to me? _

"Who's there?" Elsa whispered, before whimpering and fall back uselessly.

_I'm sorry my precious queen. _

_Please forgive me for the venom of being lonely. _

Jack waited until Elsa stood, and he couldn't stop. He reached for her and went to press his lips to hers, only to have her walk through him. He watched her walk out of the frozen room, the white silk shirt fell off her shoulders, draping her arms which Elsa caressed close to her. When Elsa exited Jack followed. His memories flashing back to the first time he'd ever seen Elsa.

**Flashback**

Jack wondered aimlessly through the town. Summer had dominated its land and he silently fell off to the side. Now was his time to watch. He watched the children playing in the town-square, he watched funny characters enter from all over, he just watched. People walked through him without a second notion, most of them shrugging off, thinking that the chill was from a spider on their shoulder or the breeze that no one else seemed to be affected by. Jack stayed in the nice tiny town for the entire day, throwing rocks into the water. Waving at the 2 or 3 kids who saw him.

The night danced its way onto the sky, and Jack crouched by the edging of the castle, listening to the hum of music from the party inside. Jack had stayed out, looking up to wonder at his famous friend, Man in Moon. Suddenly he heard the crash of the doors, the bounce of blonde hair, pulled tight into a bun. Jack inched closer, his thoughts wondering who this mysteriously sexy being was. She turned, at her blue eyes just pulled him in closer.

Jack trotted forward, to look closer, and he saw the terror lacing her face. He stared at her, confused. The girl whipped her head around to a woman holding a child and Jack stepped behind her. His eyes wandering to her incredible ass.

_Wow I'm a terrible person._

Jack blushed at his own horny sub conscience. He realized the girl began to back up, and he quickly moved.

The she tripped, on his foot. Jack gasped and pulled away. She stumbled and he lunged forward to catch her but she latched on to the edging of the fountain. The ice of her own stress covered the stone, freezing the water into a glorious figurine. _I am not the only one. _The girl's gaze focused on the doorway where a strange man stood, she begged him to stay away and the ice burst from her palm in an uncontrollable rage.

Jack stared at her.

"Wait!" he shouted, but she could not hear. The girl turned and ran, Jack followed her.

And he didn't leave.

**Present **

Now, instead of following Elsa through mountains and valleys to build her castle, he followed her through it's halls. Elsa stopped were the mirror reflected her image back at her and stared. Jack rising behind her. He held her shoulders, feeling the tips of his fingers dissolve at her skin. He knew when Elsa was most vulnerable, he felt it whenever she didn't like her reflection.

A bang from the doors sounded loudly, causing both Elsa and Jack to jump. Elsa turned, her face grazing Jack's chest, before again walking through him.

Jack sighed, looking in the mirror again. He felt his own broken eyes stare back at him.

_Forgive me for the venom, the venom of this terrible curse. _

_-Elsa- _

Elsa shivered, rubbing her tears away as she turned her back to the icy reflection. Her heels clicked softly down the steps, she was the fool who stormed up here in her night clothes, a white silk top and black cloth shorts that barely covered her rear, but she couldn't help it, she loved the feeling of sheets on her legs, almost as much as she enjoyed the freezing wind on them, and of course it wasn't like she ever got cold.

Elsa stared at the ice doors, opening them without touching them. She blinked outside, looking straight up into the emerald eyes of a glorious stranger.

"Hello?" The man looked at her calmly, and then his eyes flickered, "Queen Elsa, I uhm.. Anna is looking for you." He stood again and blushed. Elsa couldn't help but notice the man look at her legs for a second too long. Elsa blushed, which was way too noticeable, and caused the man to feel the regret of his mistake. "I-I'm sorry I uhm," The boy began to turn. His black hair getting tossed by the slow breeze.

"What is your name, I've never seen you before?" The words slipped out of Elsa's mouth and she felt her stomach roll. She was supposed to be a queen, and here she was standing in front of what was apparently her newest staff with the tiniest pair of short and her blushing face slowly turning redder.

"Marco, my name is Marco." The boy let out a nervous breath, making him seem like he couldn't be older then 21 or 22. He was breath-takingly attractive. Elsa blushed again, and suddenly she felt her demeanor change, she felt her body tingle with desperation. She cringed at the way her heart ached so badly it hurt. She looked up at Marco, and what she did surprised them both.

She took Marco's cheeks and kissed him.

Marco hesitated, and Elsa pulled back, shocked by her body's decisions.

"Marco, I-"

But Elsa couldn't finish. Her body wanted more, her hands clawed at Marco's chest - her kiss getting harder and more intense. Marco didn't refuse. He leaned inside of the castle and his hands wandered to Elsa's hips. His fingers dancing over the silk of her shirt, sending sparks of excitement through Elsa's body.

_This is a mistake. _Elsa's mind ran rampid. She did not love this devilish - this _delicious- _boy that she kissed. She knew she would hate herself later, she knew she'd be a mess from letting her emotions take her like this but she didn't care. The burn of Marco's human lips against her cold hurt enough to make her squirm but she hardly cared. Marco shifted and released her. His breath was warm on her cheek and they scrambled up the stairs, kissing in a hot mess of hands and lips as they shrugged out of their shoes.

Entering the bedroom, Marco picked up Elsa by her thighs, pinning her to the wall. His lips returned to hers, hungry and passionate. His tongue daring access to her mouth which she allowed. The kissed burned, but Elsa smiled when he backed away, leaving traces of sizzling kissed on her jawbone, down her neck.

Elsa gasped with pleasure and Marco's teeth grazed to skin of her collarbone. She felt her insides warm with every burn of Marco's touch and she stripped him of his jacket and shirt, letting them fall. Marco pulled Elsa off the wall and settled her on the bed, his hands tracing her legs with fiery passion. Elsa dragged her fingers through his jet black mess of hair, moaning when Marco's hands found their way up her shirt and traced her glorious torso. Elsa mumbled Marco's name when the silk shirt was pulled off her body, and she squirmed out of her shorts sitting up, eagerly sliding off Marco's pants along with his boxers. Elsa stopped, staring at his perfectly fit body. Tracing his abdomen with her cold fingers, burning herself without a care. She slid her hand very slowly downwards, her heart pulsating with anticipation. She heard Marco's sigh when her fingertips gently brushed his erection.

Marco's excitement must have gotten the best of him because he grabbed Elsa's shoulder's fiercely, pushing her into the mattress and focusing himself on her legs which he spread, kissing the insides of her thighs and lustfully gliding his fingers over her core.

Elsa cried ecstatically, her legs jumping to close, but Marco's broad arms kept them open. He teased her curiously, tracing her underwear, causing Elsa's breath to quicken and light moans of sheer lust to escape her. A crooked smile split over Marco's face, and he traced her core with his tongue through her wet underwear. Elsa tried to squirm from the pleasure but Marco was strong, and he held her down intensely.

Marco stopped, looking up at Elsa, suddenly he was breath taking, his eyes, emerald with every shade of green. He gave Elsa another look of question. Her mind screamed yes while her heart yelled to stop.

In the end, Elsa's mind took the best of her, and Marco slid her underwear down, inserting two fingers into her core. Elsa's hands grabbed the sheets, she cried Marco's name again when his tongue touched her clit. Marco played and toyed feeling Elsa's insides tighten around his fingers. Slowly he withdrew them, entering hard again this time with three fingers.

He hit the spot inside Elsa that made her scream, and her back arched. She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes fiercely as her climax started to reach it's peek. Her first orgasm began to find its way into her. Marco smiled devilishly, hitting her spot again this time with a harsher thrust.

Elsa screamed and lurched, her orgasm collapsing around her. Suddenly the ice of her castle spiked and cracked as she cried out and fell back down, her breath taking over, Elsa tried to catch it, she whimpered and Marco came back to land a burning kiss on her lips.

"Not bad for my first time," Elsa whispered softly, and she stared into Marco's eyes watching them widen. Marco jumped and sat up.

"Elsa, I - I din't know that you-" But Elsa wouldn't hear it. She peeked down at him, realizing by the mess of liquids on the sheets that Marco must have climaxed with her.

"Sh- Marco." She looked into his eyes, feeling herself warm with the enjoyment of his company. "It was perfect." She sat up to reach his shoulders, pulling him back down to lay with her.

For what felt like forever, she stared at him and he stared back. Memorizing his features. The lust for his touch hurting her breath. She studied the patterns of his bright eyes, the cupid's bow of his lips and she touched the curve of his jaw slowly enough to memorize its line. She felt her eyes close, her body worn from the burn of Marco's touch. Before her eyes fluttered closed, she felt Marco's lips press to hers again, her turned Elsa on her side and pulled the sheets over them both. Letting his burning skin rest against her back, she feel asleep. document here...


	2. Take Another Look, Darling

**_If you'd allow me to, I'd stay. _**

_-Jack- _

Jack felt the hole inside of his chest closing. Deception has this way of playing tricks with him. He thought of Elsa, hurting and in pain because she was alone. When really she wasn't, He was right there, wishing for the chance to hold her hand, to soothe her. The minute Elsa's lips touched Marco's, something inside of Jack died. His face fell- He crumpled at the seems. Pain wreathed his veins. Elsa.

He begged that she would realize her mistake.

"Elsa," Jack stayed inches away from her when she let Marco go. "Elsa this isn't right your just hurting!" But her hand flicked Jack's shoulder that splayed, when she returned to Marco's lips. "Elsa! ELSA!" He stayed rooted in the ground when the began to tumble up the stairs. Jack felt the tears wad at his throat, the thought of them -

No. He shook the thought from my head, she's going to stop, she'll pull away and realize what a mistake she was making. Jack dashed up the stairs to find Marco Pinning his queen against the wall.

"Stop! Stop Elsa, Wait!" He screamed, and When Elsa's eyes looked out from Marco's shoulder he recognized the pain, he could see the way she was so hungry for another presence. He could see the way her heart was breaking, and he backed away, he could not save Elsa from herself.

Jack turned, dashing out of the castle. His dying mind couldn't stand to watch another second. He looked up at Man in Moon.

"Why!? Why would you do this to me?" Jack looked back at the castle, Elsa's cries were audible. "No... No I've been here! I've been there I can't let her destroy herself anymore!" Jack turned for the stairs, but stopped on the steps. What was he going to do? Go back in and watch his love have sex with the man she met less then 10 minutes ago? He couldn't. he had no power to make himself take another step. He tumbled, falling to his knees with the anger of a million lives weighing him down.

For that second he hated himself.

He hated Elsa.

And with that thought he shook his head and cried. He cried until the tears couldn't come anymore. He fell, buried in the snow and bawled. Jack brought his hand to his chest- he was weak. He wasn't crying because he hated Elsa.

He cried because he loved her.

Loved her so much it hurt. Jack didn't move for hours, he waited until the sun was pounding down on him.

Jack brought himself to his feet, he looked at the forest, and then at the castle.

Leave. Or stay.

Jack's head said leave.

Jack's heart said stay.

So Jack lifted his staff, and flew. Up to Elsa's balcony and opened the doors, refusing to look at her with Marco, and let the sunlight fall on the glorious picture of Elsa.

-_Elsa-_

Elsa woke when the sun flared through the open balcony doors. Her skin hurt and she didn't know why. She didn't remember opening the balcony doors? she pulled away her covers and stopped when she realized she was naked for all except her bra. Suddenly, her heart beat pounded in her ears, her eyes widened and she swallowed hard. Slowly she turned her head, to find the sleeping body of Marco in her bed.

Elsa screamed, shock running through her blood, and her jump was so ferocious she fell right off the bed and toppled. She scrambled finding her shirt and slipping it over her head in a matter of seconds, she looked up to find Marco looking down at her. Elsa jumped again, laying all the way back on the floor and rubbed her temples.

"Oh God, Oh no what have I done?" She felt the regret pile itself in her throat, the pain that stabbed at her heart. Marco was at her side in an instant, his clothes hanging off of him sloppily, his green eyes were dressed with intense guilt and worry despite the mystery cloaking his essence.

"Elsa, Elsa I'm so sorry." he knelt next to her and Elsa looked at him with big, terror- filled eyes. She turned to her side, looking up at him. She slowly let her memory return, remembering the way her painful sorrow had somehow controlled her actions ferociously. She felt it again, felt the way that the loneliness had spelled her causing her own body to betray her. Her first kiss. Her first experience. Her first orgasm all to a boy who had showed up at her doorstep the night that she had been the loneliest. She whimpered with sadness and ducked her head, covering her shame with her hands. "Hey, Hey its.. its okay I- I'm sorry." She felt Marco hesitate, and then the warmth of his hand on her back through her shirt. She pulled herself together, refusing to cry in front of this devious boy. She sat up and shook her head.

"No don't- .. Don't apologize its.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Elsa tried to ease him but instead she started upsetting herself and snow was beginning to find its way in her room. Marco made a 'shushing' sound and rubbed her back gently. The feeling relaxed her only to the point at which the snow dissolved away and her breath returned to her.

"Let me help you," Marco gently took Elsa's arms and helped her to her feet. They both realized that Elsa was naked from the waist down, and Elsa tugged her shirt to cover herself, glowing red with embarrassment. Marco smirked so devilishly Elsa got that warm feeling inside her again, but Marco looked at Elsa's red face and straightened himself, searching the room for her shorts, handing them to her.

Elsa wreathed, her anger at herself was pounding in her head harsher by the minute. She could not believe that she would let herself do such a thing as sleep with a man she had just met. She couldn't believe what a child she was acting like. She slipped into her shorts, sighing and slowly sitting back on the edge of the bed. She buried her face in her hands, feeling the headache return, feeling the sadness return to consume her mind. And the shame. The unbearable shame of her mistake. She looked up at Marco, who was watching her with worry, as if he couldn't find any words. She studied his features again, the jet black hair that conflicted with his pale skin. The emerald glory of his eyes, the way his chin curved at just the right angle, as if an artist had drawn him. She slowly breathed, releasing the pressure from her lungs she looked down at the ground, down at her reflection in the crystal floors.

For that second Elsa hated herself.

She already knew what happened next, Marco would leave and Elsa would never see him again. It would leave her broken and Marco would move on, forgetting her. Just like she had heard everyone warn her. She had given herself up, and it made her mind cloud with depression.

But Marco didn't leave, Elsa felt the burn of his hand on her bare shoulder, he felt him sit with her. She felt him apologize without saying a word and she felt herself slowly forgive him. Her head stopped thundering, her lungs stopped burning. Elsa turned herself into Marco's embrace and felt him drape her with his other arm. She curled into his touch and let herself melt. She let herself press her head into his burning chest and stay there. She let herself cry in the burn of Marco's touch.

In the silence she found comfort. Marco didn't let her go until she stood. She looked back at him, stared into his beautiful eyes and managed a smile.

"If you'd allow me to, I'd stay." Marco's words were hesitant but true. His eyes gleamed deviously, and when he stood Elsa realized he was at least 4 or 5 inches taller then her, she had to tilt her head up to see him. Elsa hesitated, but looked up to meet his gaze. Marco smiled a crooked half-smile and offered her his jacket. Elsa refused the jacket and walked up to close the balcony doors.

"Let me think about that." Elsa smiled, the thought of this, _magically _handsome man, staying made her breath a little short. The thought of someone liking her even after she had made mistakes that had made him feel guilty. She looked back at Marco, most men would be angry, curse her for playing such a sick game with them but Marco looked at her with sincerity. He had a chance of loosing, well, his job for one. Anna had asked him to find her and bring him home hours ago.

Shit. Anna.

Elsa's temples began to pound again. Her powers were tamed but her emotions still strong and whenever they felt like it, they would lash out at her head, beating and pounding on her skull mockingly.

As if Marco had heard her thoughts, He shuffled nervously. Elsa gracefully walked to the door with him, finding their shoes on the stairs, and they walked out into the winter air. Elsa glanced at Marco, who fixed his clothes and shivered in the cold, but still offered her his jacket. She waved it away with a smile.

"You didn't bring a horse, did you?" She teased, he was not dressed as an Arendelle guard but as an apprentice. His jacket was simple and red, his clothes were plain. She knew an apprentice when she saw one. "So tell me, what brought you to Arendelle in the first place?" She had come to know her townspeople by name. And she knew that Marco was not one of them.

"Uhm, well, I guess it was a last resort?" Marco smiled and looked down at her. Elsa scoffed and faked offense. Marco laughed at her, his laugh was perfect, it was full of life- it made Elsa want to hear it again and again. Elsa stopped, realizing how awkward this should be. But it wasn't.

Elsa met Marco's glow of green eyes. For the first time, Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. Hope revitalized her veins when she began to think that she loved Marco.

_-Jack-_

Jack shuffled and took his place next to Elsa, silently he hung his head in anger. every now and then he would kick the snow just to see if Elsa would take notice, but apparently Marco was just too captivating.

"Faggot, thinks he's so cool! Wow what a hoe right?" Jack spoke and the humans never heard him.

"So what brought you to Arendelle?" Elsa's voice was still soft and smooth like usual and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you acctually like this guy right? I mean, seriously..." Jack smiled real big and puffed his chest out, mocking Marco's deep voice. " 'Look at me I'm Marco! I'm super- freaking- buff and I have eyes that look like someone put too much food coloring in my cereal!'" Jack stopped and huffed loudly with annoyance, his jealousy for the man Elsa could see boiled in his lungs.

"Uhm, well, I guess it was a last resort?" Jack scoffed simultaneously with Elsa, only Elsa was joking. Jack was pissed off.

"What did you fuck too many woman in France?" and when Marco laughed Jack just grumbled kicking the snow again and again, his anger flaring. So he did the only thing he could. He threw a snow ball at Marco's face.

-_Elsa- _

When Elsa looked up at Marco, she saw the devious, devilish, _delicious, _man she had encountered last night, now only in a better view. And then she saw the snow ball hit his face and when he jumped in surprise, he looked back at Elsa with a smirk. Elsa stared in confusion, looking behind her for the attacker but nobody was there. When she turned to see Marco she was met by a snowball to the shoulder. Elsa jumped, shock flaring through her.

"Hey!" But Elsa smirked, her powers creating a snowball within nano-seconds. She chucked it at Marco, hitting him in the face. Elsa laughed, a feeling so rare that she hadn't felt for awhile. She dashed away from him, ducking behind a tree, and when she curiously peeked out to spy on him a snowball met her face. She laughed again, and threw another snowball, hitting Marco in the chest.

Marco laughed again, giving Elsa another breath of his voice that filled her. Marco dashed for her, kicking snow with his foot that splayed on her. Elsa smirked, Marco smirked back and Elsa threw magic at the ground, uplifting the snow and throwing it to Marco. The drift was fierce enough to know Marco over.

"Hey that's not fair!" Marco laughed and jumped to the ground, picking up another handful of snow and jogging his way to Elsa. Elsa was perfectly aware of the tree she was practically pinned to, and also aware of Marco closing in. She smile shyly, and Marco's snowball hit the tree just to the right of her head.

Elsa looked up, finding Marco just a few inches from her face, his eyes stared at hers and that crooked smile found it's way onto Marco's lips. Elsa hesitated, but smiled back, slowly traced Marco's jawline with her fingers and pulled him in for a sweet, frosty kiss.


	3. Miserable Truth

_**I'm going to need your help. **_

_-Jack- _

Jack stared at the somehow romantic mess he'd created for Elsa, Marco pinning her to the tree and kissing her softly. Jack had to turn away for fear he would make himself sick with sadness. Jack turned, outraged with himself- and punched a tree, for a minute pretending it was Marco. Pretending Elsa was his. Jack stumbled back, shaking away his bloodied fingers as the physical pain flushed through him with electricity. But at that, the splinters in his hands was no match for his aching heart .

He heard Elsa mumble something and both of them began walking away. Jack turned, eyeing their hands that locked perfectly. He shuffled through the snow, keeping his distance behind them. He knew he should have left. He knew that if he stayed he would be locked in eternal pain. But he looked at Elsa, looked at her flawless beauty, flashing back to when he would have sacrificed anything to protect her.

**Flashback **

Jack followed Elsa up the stairs, tripping over his terror. The guards followed close and Elsa turned, Jack stood with her, looking at the fear crackling the beautiful portrait of her eyes. The guards burst through the doors, and Jack stared at them.

"No.. please." Elsa whimpered with fear. Jack turned, he lunged for the guard when the arrow flew.

"Elsa!," Jack turned in horror, only to find his queen protected by her instincts. He sighed with relief and watched. He was powerless as the queen secured her safety.

"Queen Elsa, Don't be the monster they fear you are." Jack turned, Just as Hans deflected the gaurd's arrow. Jack stared with a heart stopping spike of fear, and watched it free the chandelier of ice. Time seemed to slow, Elsa looked up and started running.

_She isn't going to make it_

Jack yelled, lunging and flinging himself into the air. Elsa's head only inches away from her fate, but Jack's hands pushed hard into her back, He knew he would only dissolve at her touch, but this time, Jack's hands felt Elsa's skin, pushing her fore ward enough to avoid the glass. Jack's heart pounded as he watched her fall. And He looked up to find the glass pounding down on him. And everything went black.

By the time Jack awoke, Elsa and Anna had already brought back summer.

**Present**

Jack walked to the castle with Elsa and Marco, Arendelle had still not woken up completely, and the few people who saw Elsa in her shorts just pretended thy didn't. Marco opened the gates for Elsa and Jack slid in with them. Elsa refused to leave Marco's side, when they slid into the warmth of the castle's frame Marco offered an elbow to Elsa, and she took it with a smile. Jack stared at the ground, waiting with a grim frown in his face. The tiny pitter-patter of footsteps sounded through the auditorium-like halls. Anna rounded the corner, staring at Elsa like she had just killed somebody.

"Its been almost twelve hours Elsa, I've been completely worried and this guard here-" Elsa raised her hand and released Marco's grasp.

"Anna, Just... wait a minute okay? Let me explain Marco-" Anna stopped her, and stared right at Jack, right in his eyes, and Jack felt himself flush of all color.

_See me. Please... see me. _

"I'm not talking about Marco I'm talking about him!" Anna pointed right at Jack, Elsa and Marco turned to where she was pointing, staring into what they saw as nothingness. Jack looked at Anna and slowly pointed up at himself, mouthing out 'ME?'. Anna looked at him and nodded.

"Anna are you okay- do u need to sit down for a minute?" Elsa looked at her sister with care and concern, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. Jack walked forward to Anna, a few feet in front of her and pushed his finger to his lips 'shh..' he whispered softly and waited for Anna to nod her head.

"Nope!" Anna jumped back with her strange cheer. "Nope! perfectly fine eh-heh, Well, by!" Anna twirled on her foot and jumped down the hall, Jack following her close.

Jack's heart raced, Anna saw him this was his chance- he smirked and looked back at Elsa.

_Don't worry. You'll see me soon. _

_-Elsa- _

Elsa watched her sister bounce away with unexplained happiness. What could she say - it wasn't like she knew Anna well enough yet to understand whether or not something was wrong with her. Elsa held her breath, locked it in her chest for a few moments, hoping that by just ignoring Anna's strange antics she was doing the right thing. She felt Marco's shocking heat touch her neck and jumped.

"Hey, you ok?" Marco pulled back his hand at Elsa's jump- but smiled at her. "Your sister going round-the-bend?"

Elsa laughed a little and leaned into Marco that strange- lustful feeling balling up in her chest.

"No, she's fine." Elsa looked up, into his big eyes again, the patterns she had memorized so well, the line of perfectly white teeth.

"The question is then," Marco's hands skimmed up Elsa's thigh, running the rim of her shorts with that intense burn, causing Elsa's insides to flip and she sighed the slightest. "Are you?"

"No," Elsa breathed into Marco's defined shoulder, "Not yet." She smirked and traced his chest with a single cold finger. She knew it wasn't right that she could fall head over heels for 'that guy who showed up at your door one night, so you slept with emotionless-ly.' But her insides were heating, she felt her head spin at his touch that grazed her butt and hooked inside her shorts. She couldn't help but stare at Marco's damned perfection and want more. She felt her heart-ache begin to dissolve, and the adrenaline hit her face-on like a brick wall.

"Maybe," Marco's head shifted and he left a trail of kisses up Elsa's porcelain shoulder, following up to her neck where his teeth nibbled at her ear. "I could fix that for you?" Marco's fingers slid downward in the front of her shorts, daring at the entrance of her underwear. He slowly crept down ward, his burning touch teasing at her slit. Elsa let out a small whimper, staring at the end of the hall, knowing that anyone could round the corner and find her in the embarrassing scene. Marco touched her clit and Elsa felt her body's heat build, she moaned before breaking away, pulling at his arm, begging him to follow. Marco and Elsa raced through the halls, finding her room's door- Marco pinned Elsa against it, pressing his lips hard into hers. Elsa's hand scrambled for the doorknob while she moaned at the pleasure of Marco's tongue flicking her cheeks. "Elsa," Marco's words burned her face but she dove back in for more, returning to his lips hard.

Elsa's hand found the doorknob and she rattled it open, Marco forcing her back in a tumble of hands and lips. Elsa pulled vigorously at his clothes , stripping him of his shirt. Marco backed Elsa into a corner, Her hands softly tracing the lines in his muscles, she looked at the defined lines of his shoulders, kissing them with desire and one hand slipped under Marco's pants. Marco moaned and lifted Elsa's chin to kiss her, his hand fumbled with the tie on her braid while the other darted up her shirt and fondled her breast.

"Marco." Elsa inhaled sharply, her body lusting for more. Her hand touched the tip of his erection, granting her another moan from Marco and she slid her hand slowly up and down. Marco trembled underneath her. He released her braid so his fingers could run through the waves. Marco gently pulled at the back of her hair, by her ear, the spot that unfailingly made Elsa gasp with pleasure. Her heart quickened, and Marco hurriedly pulled off her shirt.

Elsa removed her hand from Marco when he lifted her up by her thighs so they were at equal height. Elsa wrapped her legs around him, feeling his erection against her core, separated only by the thin lines of cloth. Marco kissed a scorching trail down Elsa, starting at her lips and finding it's way down her neck and to her collarbones. He stopped at her bra strap and hooked it on his teeth, pulling it down in a slow, taunting matter. He took his time sliding each bra-strap down before un-latching its back and letting it fall to the floor. Elsa let another sigh ease from her lungs, grinding her hips against Marco to ease some of her lustful hunger. Marco backed away from the wall, carrying Elsa across the room and laying her back on the bed. His burning lips returned to hers, this time it was Elsa whose tongue dared entrance to Marco's mouth and flicked his front teeth gently. Marco groaned, stripping Elsa of her shorts and puling his own down.

Elsa suddenly froze with panic, she pulled away, her hands on Marco's shoulders.

"Elsa?" Marco whispered gently at her ear, sending his burning breath down her neck. Elsa's heart jumped inside her ribs hard enough to break them, her lungs choking with aspiration.

_Does he even love me?_

Elsa's head pounded, sending her spiraling back to reality. Her body still ached with the hunger for Marco and her mind raced in endless circles. Marco pulled away from her neck which he had been kissing, All it took was one look into his devilish eyes and Elsa was gone. She felt the passion return to her blood, her grip on his back tightened. Marco kissed her again, the rush of his burn seared through Elsa's veins and when he pulled back, he gently bit her lip.

"Yes," Elsa whispered and Marco thrust slowly inside her. At first there was the pain of him entering her, and she cried out, her nails digging into Marco's back. He slowed, studied her face and kissed her neck gently, waiting for her. Moments passed before Elsa's body recovered from the shocking pain and her grip loosened, signaling Marco.

At first his thrusts were slow and she moaned lightly, soaking in the pleasure, as Marco quickened, her moans turned into cries, the burn of him inside of her was at the boarder-line of unbearable, Elsa's hands unconsciously scratched at Marco's burning skin. She let herself tighten, and come close to her climax, Marco throbbed inside of her and as her core closed in on him his breath became labored and his thrusts harder.

Marco paused and Elsa looked at him with a looked of pleading. Marco's devious grin kissed her again before he turned his head with a whisper "What do you say?" His smirk set waves of electricity down her spine. Elsa was desperate for him inside of her, her body pouned and her toes curled. She shifted her hips to try and force Marco back into her but he pulled back, bringing his knees up, forcing her thighs apart "What do you say darling?"

Elsa let out a high pitched moan and whispered "Please?" Marco smiled and moved, raising Elsa's hopes and inserting just his tip. Elsa cried in despair, "Please! Oh please Marco!" Marco grinned, thrusting the rest of him inside of her. "H-Harder," Elsa tried to thrust her hips towards him, her body pleading for more. Marco smirked, his head returned to her hair, pulling on that one spot again.

Elsa screamed, loud enough to wake the entire castle as she felt her climax, Marco came inside of her giving her the push to come spiraling out of her orgasm. Her face broke in a scream that couldn't be heard, and her body froze at the intensity. Her fingers drew droplets of blood from Marco's skin and she whimpered his name when her energy left her.

They collapsed, Marco propped on his elbows and Elsa splayed in a heart-racing mess.

Elsa looked at him, his devious crooked grin crawling onto his face.

Elsa didn't have the strength to smile back, Marco kissed her, hard, and then softened. Elsa breathed him in, ran her hands down the small of his back and looked back into his eyes. They captivated her head, and he ran a finger over the cure of her jaw. He kissed her again, a short- soft peck, and Elsa felt herself crumble beneath him.

_-Jack-_

Jack raced down the hallway after Anna, bumping into a table and breaking a vase on the way, but He couldn't stop himself - his heart pulsated with excitement. He ran through his plan multiple times in his head, all he had to do was get Anna to help him make Elsa believe in him and this whole ordeal would be fixed, right?

"Okay wait a minute," Anna turned and stared at him with crossed arms, "Who are you again? This is completely confusing. And why can't anyone see you again? What's that weird looking staff for anyways? More importantly why are you following Elsa? Are you-" Jack cut her off, knowing if he didn't Anna could go on for hours just ranting at herself.

"Just Listen for a second, Okay?" He waited for Anna to nod before continuing, "I'm Jack Frost, considering that you never seen me before, I'm guessing you have heard about me somewhat recently?" Anna nodded again. "What made you believe in me?" Jack's heart pounded so loud he swore Anna could hear him.

"Well I read a few books, saw a few drawing you know." Jack smiled at Anna's words, his ears pounded and he couldn't help but let out a sly smile.

"Okay, Anna, grab those book that you read and the drawings, I'm going to need your help." Jack almost jumped he was so elated. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Suddenly, Elsa's scream reached his ears. It was quiet enough that Anna hadn't even noticed- but Jack felt the sweat bead at his forehead and he turned sharply- dashing down the halls fury. He didn't recognize whether it was a scream of pleasure, or of fear but he assumed the worst and dashed right through the wall of Elsa's bedroom.

Jack flushed bright red at the sight that he found, Elsa curled beneath Marco in a broken cry, her nails embedded in Marco's back. Jack turned, stumbling out of the room in a flurry- he leaned against the walls- his face illuminating, embarrassment brushing over him, Jack had never seen Elsa naked, and what a sight it was. He blushed again and glanced at his shorts.

Jack's boner was at full- and he quickly covered it with his hands.

He grimaced, gulping again from the shock.

The miserable truth was that after Elsa could see him, he still had Marco to go through.

Unpredictable.

Devious.

_Devilish._

Marco.


	4. Seeing The Ghost

_**Pain has this way of finding its way into the most secure places, leaving the insecure ones to die.**_

_-Jack-_

"Okay Anna," Jack handed her what seemed to be the most believable pile of articles and drawings he and Anna could compose. "Just walk into her room, set them on the desk, and walk out. Got it?" Jack looked at Anna again, making sure she was solely focused on him. Anna nodded excitedly and took the books, they both crouched outside of the hallway, Jack knew he should probably warn Anna about the sight he'd seen last night but he figured the surprise would make this alot easier then explaining the entire story to Anna and expecting her not to be totally pissed off at Elsa. "Ready?" Jack smiled enthusiastically, sugar-coating it for Anna.

Anna shuffled, "I'm ready.. I was born ready." Anna squelched with joy and opened the door. Jack followed her silently, he braced himself for another shocking sight but was surprised to see Elsa laying in the bed alone, her perfect sculpted shoulders peeked out from the covers and her usual braid was now a sleek scatter of curls. The door to the queen's sitting room was open and the sheets still had the imprint of were Marco had been resting. Jack cringed at the thought again, his face burning with embarrassment. Anna set the books on Elsa's desk quietly and began to scamper quietly out of the room.

However, as Anna reached for the door, it creaked the slightest. Elsa fumbled, sitting up and holding the sheets to her chest. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and when she saw Anna she jumped in surprise, pulling the sheets up again.

"Anna? What?" Elsa blushed and bit her lip nervously.

"Oh you know, found some books on this thing you know, really cool so I just -aheh- you know- set them there for you." Anna bounced. Jack couldn't help but face palm, it was more like having a 2 year old help him then a teenage girl.

"uhm, okay?" Elsa looked at Anna again and back at the desk.

"Sorry I know, bad timing haha." Anna smiled and started to back up. Elsa laughed at her the slightest.

"Its fine Anna I'll read them later." Elsa watched her sister leave, Jack knew he should probably follow Anna and leave Elsa be, but he couldn't help but stay, and look at the fragile image that was his queen. Elsa shifted out of her covers, and Jack looked the other way when she walked across the room, slipping into a white, tight fit nightgown and disappeared into the connected room. Jack shook his head.

He was a fool to think the world would have given him a moment's stop to just look at the girl he had come so fond of.

The world never seemed to stop at all for Jack, or maybe it never moved in the first place.

_-Elsa-_

Elsa stepped into her sitting room, the decor was made up of white chairs and carpets, and a large window which was open, sending the curtains dancing like ribbons. The cold winter air drifted into the room, sweeping the floors and dripping deliciously through the air. And there stood Marco, Marco in all his glory, a dark splotch in the room of white. Elsa silently appeared by Marco's shoulder, her arm touching the bare of his arm, burning her skin and leaving goosebumps on his. Elsa rested her head on the sleeve of his shirt, were her head fit perfectly. Marco's hand rubbed the small of Elsa's back comfortably and he landed a kiss on the top of her head. Elsa smiled, her heart fluttered at his touch. She drifted her hand to Marcos jawline, stretching up and turning him so she could kiss him. It was soft and sweet, Creating another burn inside of Elsa that seemed to quench her heart's thirst for affection.

Elsa's heart dropped when she remembered the work she needed to get done this morning. There were treaties to sign, letters to write - not to mention that Marco was still an apprentice who had training today. With that realization she pulled back, sighing sadly.

"Oh Marco I wish we could just stay here and-" Elsa blushed again, she didn't even have to look to see the grin crawl onto Marco's face. "and _play." _

They both looked at each other and laughed, Elsa tracing her fingers down Marco's neck, and Marco brushing his hand over her rear.

"However," Elsa pulled back playfully smiling and fixing the collar of his shirt. "You have to go to training and I have to stay here." She kissed Marco again, this time just a soft peck. Marco sighed and smirked at Elsa coyly. His hands slipped under Elsa's dress, pulling it up and he backed her up, away from the window.

"Oh but Elsa, can't we just stay for a little while longer? The sky has barely even woken up," Marco grazed her rear and teased at her panties. Elsa moaned the tickling pleasure gnawing in her stomach, forcing her insides to tighten up and her nipples to harden. Elsa's hands trailed Marco's chest and his waist, feeling his manhood harden where their hips touched. Marco stopped, and turned, adjusting himself. Elsa's body recoiled in hunger.

"I guess we can make an exception, maybe just this once?" Elsa said, smiling at him and lunging at Marco, looping her arms around him and playfully gliding a single nail over his tip. She felt him twitch and his breath come in sharp against her arms. He turned around and started to walk, closing the windows and leaning against the walls.

"No... I don't think we can?" Marco grinned devilishly and straightened himself. Elsa's heart thundered and she felt the crotch of her panties damped. Oh that smile, that devilishly white, handsome smile always played its tricks on her. Elsa came forward, her hands clawing at his chest, her lips pressing into his neck with predatory ferocity. "Oh? That desperate now are we?" Marco moved, forcing her back into the bedroom, and slid off his belt. "Well my queen, I think I can fix that." Marco smirked, pushing Elsa back onto the mattress. Elsa's inside throbbed, her mind swirled and she took her shirt off crawling forwards to Marco. Marco smiled, rocking onto the back and pressing his lips hard into Elsa's. Elsa moaned into his mouth- only breaking the kiss when she needed to breathe.

Marco's hands slowly slid up her arms, tickling her porclean outines and grabbing her wrists, he paused- taking his lips off of hers and looking down into her eyes. she stared at the emerald orbs and her leg twitched, she tried to force herself up to kiss him again but he had a tight grip on her hands. Slowly, Marco kissed up her arms, ending at her knuckles and kissng every one.  
Elsa moaned, "Marco, please I-I" Ela stopped again, as Marco kissed her last knuckle and began his way back up the fire trail he left on her arm. "Please I need you Marco, Now." Elsa yelped again when his knee divided her legs and secured itself just before her entrance.  
"Ah my snow queen-" Marco placed another burning kiss at her shoulder before he began to place Elsa's tiny hands above her head. "You'll judt have to let me have my fun now wont you?" Marco pulled back and smirked again, grabbing his belt from his side. Elsa beamed at him, the exitement clawing at her chest without rest. He moved her quickly, wrapping the belt around her wrists and then to the bed post, leaving Elsa in a state where Marco maintained the dominance.  
Marco slipped out of his clothes quickly, leaving his boxers- flashing Elsa another gorgeous smirk. Elsa squirmed, her legs clamping together in an effort to control her lust. Her panties were soaked, but Marco poised himself at an angle were his knees kept Elsa's legs far apart and were he could rip her bra off hastily.  
Marco started at her neck, his burning kiss leaving a trail down the middle of her and circling each nipple before he returned to suck each of them. Elsa's breath came sharp and her back arched with the ecstasy. She let out high pitched moans as her lower body twitched with anticipation.  
"Marco! Marco plea- OH!" Elsa recoiled at her pleasure, she needed Marco inside of her, she felt herself throbbing with each of her adrenaline powered heartbeats.  
Marco returned to her neck, nibbling at her ear lob and whispering with a devilish tone. "Oh my dear you'll have to beg a lot harder than that?" Marco returned to her torso, tracing each hipbone teasingly with kisses, his hands were slowly beginning there journey up her inner thigh.  
"Oh Marco! Oh Marco fuck me! Please fuck me hard!" Elsa gasped, her back arching again. Marco stopped kissing her hips and slipped down his boxers. his hand slowed down even more, and slipped under her underwear- touching her lips in a taunting manor.  
"Marco!" Elsa cried and Marco ripped off her panties- throwing them somewhere in the room and slowly licked her clit. Elsa cried again, icicles began to encrust the belt and the bedpost around them. Marco's burning lips leaving her and the tip of his erection teasing at the entrance again, finally Marco entered her with a hard thrust and Elsa screamed.  
Elsa's tight insides began to pulse, and Marco's thrusts quickened. Elsa begged him to go faster, harder, and her climax neared. Elsa began bucking her hips in sequence to Marco and he climaxed inside of her. Elsa wasn't finished and when he softened she squirmed and cried. She whimpered Marco's name, her toes curling at the sensation still left inside of her. Marco grinned at her, while Elsa's eyes remained closed tightly. Elsa bucked her hips again, trying to gain more pleasure from Marco's cock still resting inside of her. Marco pulled out, gaining more moans and begs from his queen. without warning, Marco's two fingers entered Elsa, immediately hitting her soft spot. Elsa gasped frigidly, the ice around her spreading to the walls at the floor. Her climax teased at her- forcing Elsa to loose her breath completely- gasping and sighing and crying all out of her own control.  
Marco's tongue circled Elsa's clit and she felt her her orgasm send shock waves down her entire body. Her hands curled and Elsa gritted her teeth, She cried Marco's name again as she came, her body collapsing weakly as Marco made his way back to her face, his hands gently scraping the curve of her jaw while Elsa recovered her breath.

Elsa's leg muscles twitched and her lungs begged for the air they couldn't seem to swallow. Marco released her wrists from the belt, and kissed the red marks left there. Marco pulled Elsa close to him, kissing her shoulder and running his fingers through her hair. Elsa smiled, she felt her heart thunder at Marco's fire, she tucked herself into him and at that moment Elsa looked at Marco and told herself how nice it felt to be loved.

Somewhere inside of her she knew that Marco had her heart wrapped around his finger, and although it should have scared Elsa it made her happy- a feeling that was rare to her.

"I love you." Elsa bite her lip at the words and braced herself. she curled into Marco again, one of his legs slide up in between hers and he looked at her intensely. His hands run up and down her back, tracing her shoulder blades.

"I love you Elsa," Marco smiled, sending a shock wave of tears into Elsa's eyes. Elsa closed her eyes tight, feeling her icy droplets dissolve at Marco's touch. "I love you forever,"

_-Jack-_

Jack waited in the hallway, kicking at the walls and struggling to ignore Elsa's moans from inside the room.

_Why am I even here? _

Jack cringed at that thought, his head pounded fiercely and he felt his stomach go nauseous. He was here for Elsa, he was here because she was like him- the **only **one like him, and every time she walked through him it destroyed him, he couldn't sit back at wait anymore. He wanted Elsa, he was certain that when she saw him she would give him a chance. The thought of failure soured his taste.

The moans inside grew silent and Jack folded his arms. He stared at the door frame, waited for Marco to come out and lunged at him, his fist diminishing through Marco's face.

"Who do you think you are? WHO?" Jack stumbled after him, Marco's poise staying straight and flexed. "Leave her be! You don't understand her pain! You don't get it your just a fucking prick!" Jack swung at Marco again, his anger lashing out harshly. Jack's hand splayed at Marco's shoulders and he turned, furious at his predicament and returning to Elsa's room, walking through the door. He found Elsa in her underwear and corset, blushing at her but looking up at her face. He saw the welts on her wrists and the belt, at first infuriated and then embarrassed when the situation dawned on him. He was about to leave when his blood ran cold and he heard Elsa's sobs erupt within the room.

Jack turned, coming to Elsa's side- her hands covered her face and her chest rose and fell unsteadily with her sobbing. Jack tried to place an arm on her shoulder, but before his hands splayed his temper flared and he stared at the drawings on the table. He was sick and tired of letting fate decide weather or not Elsa saw him. He was sick of trying to 'let things happen'. He wielded his staff, and flung the window of Elsa's room open. He heard Elsa look up and walk to the window, her body still crumpled in her state of depression. Before her finger's could graze the oaken window, Jack took the wind he pulled it towards him, and let it pick the pictures up off the desk. Elsa stared and snatched one out of the breeze. Jack watched her read the caption through her tears.

"Anna," Elsa smiled and giggled under her tears, she held the picture to her chest. He wondered what she was thinking, if maybe she was wishing there was someone out there like her. Jack threw the window shut, causing Elsa to jump. Jack touched the window, watching his frost play trick- but he let it take the form it wanted to, and he drew a portrait of Elsa in the pane.

"Jack Frost?" The word left Elsa's lips gingerly and Jack turned, is name sounding off her glorious lips- the way it sounded on her voice sent chills up his back. But when he went to look In Elsa's ocean-colored orbs, her found them much closer to him then he expected, and they were looking right into him. Elsa had grabbed the sheet of the bed and covered her body, but the picture was still tight in her hands and her eyes glowed into his. Jack stared at the glorious woman in front of him, took a deep, painful, breath. And kissed her softly.


	5. Ice and Fire

When Jack's lips hit Elsa's the first thing she thought to do was slap him, but as she brace herself for the burn of his skin against hers, she relished in surprise- of the cold, icy touch of his lips against hers. She thought about Marco, and began to pull away- but the frost of this strange boy's lips against hers was so... _right. _Elsa felt herself start to slip into the kiss, felt her head get dizzy, her heart beat a little faster and then she had to stop. She forced her head to work the right way- and when it did it screamed at her _"MARCO!" _

Elsa pushed Jack forcefully- and he tumbled backwards, landing on his back with a look of hurt in his eyes. Elsa stared at this seemingly _magical _boy, his snow-white hair, and sky blue eyes that were strangely a lot like hers... Elsa touched her lips with her fingers, felt the cold that he had left on them and inhaled sharply, still the frost fee wafted through her teeth and made her mouth water.

"You can see me..." Jack mumbled and Elsa started to panic. _What is Marco going to say? _The though made Elsa feel nauseous and she started to loose her footing, leaning against her vanity for support. She told herself to back away from the young man but she couldn't move herself. "I... Elsa I'm so-" The boy stood and started to speak.

"Jack Frost," Elsa whispered and looked down at the hardwood flooring. "Who are you?"

Jack moved forward to her, trying to get her to look up at him but she wouldn't, his staff was tied usefully to his back, and he tapped it once to make a beautiful design appear on the hardwood Elsa was so focused on. Elsa gasped, this boy was like her - Jack Frost, a being with the same abilities she was cursed with.

"I've been here the entire time Elsa," Jack spoke with hurt in his voice, and Elsa looked back up at him. "Elsa I was there when you almost died- I- I saved you when Hans broke the chandelier, I was there when you were so upset you broke again and ran away, I was there when you met Marco..." Elsa blushed at his words and pulled the covers closer to her- was he some sort of perv? Jack saw her pull up the sheets and he looked at her reassuringly. "No no no! Not like that I mean, I - er- I left then... to you know, I mean I thought- thought it was wrong I mean, that's wrong- you know?" Jack stuttered nervously but Elsa nodded and understood.

"And the chandelier... you pushed me? Didn't you?" Elsa had always felt as if she should not have made it past the cashing ice that was bound to crush her, she had always known that there must have been someone there, but when she asked- they all said not that she looked like she had jumped forward, just in time to save herself, but not without crashing hard enough to pass out.

Jack nodded and looked up at Elsa, the pain that reflected in his eyes was so familiar, and Elsa couldn't help but stare at those eyes with intense curiosity. That look, that crack- that agony- why did it look so familiar to her? She turned to the vanity and looked in the mirror, and in her lighter orbs she saw that pain again, the pain of choice - the pain of loneliness, the pain of concealment, the pain of sadness and hurt, agony at its worst. When she looked back at Jack he was much closer, when she looked back into his eyes she felt her heart rate slow, she felt the familiarity and couldn't help but touch his skin. She again waited for the fire- the burn that was always left on her skin by others, but she sighed calmly at the frosty chill that met her fingertips. She looked up at Jack and every nerve in her body calmed, she relaxed, at started to feel a too familiar feeling melting into him. Where had she felt this before?

_Marco. _Elsa pulled back, her hand still bearing the cold of Jack's skin.

"Jack, I can't. This is... this isn't right... Marco... I love Marco." She looked back up, at Jack's glowing blue orbs, the pain and agony was clouded there again, she watched his face break and felt something inside of her scream as well. Jack backed away from her, flinging the window open without touching it.

"but Elsa... I love you." Jack's words were covered in agony. Elsa inhaled sharply, gripping her hands to her chest- something ripped in her heart, her lungs constricted themselves and she whimpered. Jack turned away from Elsa, jumping- flying out into a snow-covered kingdom. Elsa ran to the open window, she stared out- into the sky and watched him fly away, she looked down at the picture in her hands and felt her mind cloud with the certain mystery that lingered on her lips. She touched them again. _Please don't leave me my guardian. _

Elsa felt the burning tears cloud in her eyes, a boy- one that had stood by her forever, saved her life and left the mint of frost on her lips.

The other that was devilishly desirable, who stayed when anyone else would have left, who had her heart wrapped around his little finger, and handled it with care.

The boy who had known her forever, and she had never seen, or the one that had gotten to know her in a second.

The touch that burned, or the one that chilled her?

Ice or Fire?

Elsa cringed at the thought, and dressed herself quickly in a white long dress, running out of the room frantically.

_Don't leave me Jack. _

Elsa sprinted out of the castle gates, her hair flying behind her, her bare feet pounding on the stone. People stared but she didn't care. She pulled the dress up so that she could run faster, flying in the direction Jack flew- and she suddenly was picked up off her feet by a strong arm holding her up. She squirmed and touched the arm- the pale skin burning her familiarly. _Marco. _Elsa looked back at him, his eyes were flaunted with curiosity. she touched his jaw delicately- suddenly Jack was just a memory. A painfully glorious memory. Marco kissed her softly and whispered in her ear.

"My queen, what are you doing running trough Arendelle without shoes, or it that- although you look oh so sexy in it I'm not sure that is appropriate for an early morning jog?" Marco's teeth skimmed her ear and she pushed him playfully, looking down at the drew, it was white as her own skin- strapless and bell-topped at her waist. She looked up at him, and saw fire, burning passion and desire- _perfection _at its peak. She looked up into the sky- above the trees were Jack had disappeared, Ice, a clear, invisible protector. An armor that kept her up- yet she had never seen him. Which did she prefer? She looked back at Marco- and knew he could see the pain in her eyes. She covered her lips with her hand- afraid that he could see the frosty taste that still stayed there. She pressed her head into his shoulder, painfully folding into him.

Marco kissed her forehead and lifted her onto his horse, jumping on after her and steering them back towards the castle, He held an arm over her- shielding Elsa's kingdom from seeing her despair.

"Its okay Elsa, I got you."

.:*:.

_-Jack-_

He flew through the trees with such velocity the branches ripped off there mothers and fell to the ground in agony. He didn't dare look back at the kingdom that held his beautiful love. He didn't even think about it.

"I love Marco..." Her words stung his ears again and again, blurring his vision with tears. Jack's unsettling winds threw blazing fury through the forests- disrupting the peace. He felt himself loose his breath. _I was there. I was there for everything- I SAVED her isn't that enough? I love her! _

Jack stopped at the staircase of the castle, looking up at the beauty that Elsa had created, the beauty he had watched her create with simply her hands. Watched her transform herself into a new person- a **better **person. Jack looked down at the first step, his reflection looking back up at him with dismay. He sighed and steped up the staircase gently touching the rails and finding himself lost in thought.

Jack loved Elsa dearly, so much that it was bitter, so much that he thought maybe he should just leave, let her be and then she would be happy. But how could he live like that? How could he live with himself knowing that he gave up on the love that haunted his life? There were too man complications, to many compromises for her to ever be in a relationship with him. He was immortal, he didn't grow up like Elsa, How would he live with himself watching her grow old and staying the same? How could he ever do anything like that? He loved Elsa enough to let her go- but that made him hate himself.

.:*:.

**_-Pitch Black- _**

He watched Jack fly through the mountains in despair, and looked back at the queen running after him. Pitch smirked.

"Well, what are the odds? I think I could have some fun of my own here..." His smile widened and she slinked quickly through the trees, finding Jack Frost at the first steps of a magnificent staircase. Pitch vanished- feeling himself disintegrate and re-appear at the step in front of Jack. Jack looked up at him and jumped back - looking up angrily.

"Get lost Pitch, don't you have some beds to hide under?" Jack smiled at him sarcastically and leaned up against the stair rails. Pitch felt the anger proceed to his eyes and smirked back at the boy of Ice.

"Well, all the fun that hiding under beds is I figured maybe I could help you, I really don't mean to make it seem like your making a deal with the devil but- Haha." Pitch laughed at the irony, Marco was so devilish Pitch admired him, _He's just too damn good, its sickening. _Then Pitch smiled at himself, he had seen Marco's memories before, he knew all of the sins of Marco's past and he was going to use exactly that to get Jack's attention. His heart pumped faster- excitement filling him up.

Jack rolled his eyes, and Pitch straightened himself.

"I figured that we could both have a little of what we want in this game?" Pitch raised a brow to make sure he had all of Jack's attention. "Of course you wouldn't want your darling Elsa to fall into the hands of a man who could leave her at any given time?" Jack straightened himself, the gleam of Jack's blue eye's meet his amber ones intensely.

"Your lying, Marco is just fine for Elsa." Jack scoffed, and the Boogeyman felt himself grow sinful with anger. He formed clouded dust just in front of Jack, the image of Marco floating in front of the winter spirit's face.

"Oh he is?" And with that the image of Marco's past began. The devilish boy sneaking away in the night- from several woman's beds and disappearing- leaving them heart broken. Marco looking at the woman that fell for him and taking the advantage on every one of them.

Jack stepped forward, staring at the picture with rage. He looked up at Pitch and turned- running for Arendelle.

"Wait there Guardian." Pitch snickered at his word usage. _I am just in such an ironic mood today? This is going to be fun. _"Do you really expect Elsa to listen to **You **a boy who claims he's followed her through her life's journey and yet she's only met for a split moment?" Jack stopped and looked back at him. "What do u say I help you with this little problem?" Pitch stepped forward, his sand hitting the snow in pools. "I could always... _inform _.. your Ice Queen of this issue, and then who do you think she would be running to? She doesn't have anyone else in this world to love except the Guardian of winter... lets say.. I give her just a little outlook... just a tiny little nightmare." Pitch smirked.

"Don't you dare!" Jack threw bullets of ice at him, and Pitch raised his hand, carelessly deflecting him.

"Oh don;t you worry Jack, it would only hurt for a moment and then she could be all yours? Just imagine you could have your dear sweet Ice Queen... and we would all be happy again right?" He looked into the blue of Jack's orbs... waited for the Gaurdian to nod.

When Jack nodded the Boogeyman smile- flying into the air and projecting himself at Arendelle, his trickery has worked and now he had to begin his plan. He chuckled with pleasure at the idea of it. _  
_


	6. They Live In Our Heads

-_Elsa- _

Marco had rode back to the castle faster then light, carried Elsa upstairs to her sitting room and protectively sat her on a couch. Elsa sobbed, covering her face with her hands in shame. Marco cooed soft, sweet gestures in her ears, and his breath on her neck alone was enough to comfort her again. His hand traced circles on her back and she leaned into his broad shoulders. Elsa drew her hands away from her face, staring at the crumpled drawing laying on the floor. She leaned down to pick it up, pressing the creases flat. Marco peered over her shoulder at the paper.

"I'm so sorry Marco," Elsa felt the guilt pitch-fall in her stomach. She had to tell him, he should know the strange boy who kissed her all too suddenly, the boy who left the taste of magic on her lips. Elsa touched them again, the frost was beginning to fade, leaving a craving in her mouth. Elsa shivered, leaning against the warmth of Marco, placing the drawing on her knees.

"What is it my queen?" Marco spoke gently, and carefully. He was staring at the photo too, and Elsa pressed a crease out of it's ancient corner.

"He's real." Elsa whispered, fearing that Marco would think she was crazy. "He was here." Marco touched the drawing.

"Jack Frost?" Marco hummed to her softly, "I used to sing a song about him to my sister- he's just a child's myth." Elsa cringed, she couldn't expect Marco to believe her. "he was here now darling? Is that what you were chasing after?" Marco spoke like she was a child and it partially angered her, while the other half of her melted at his cheesy- words.

"I'm not a child Marco, he was here I saw him." Elsa stood up swiftly, the picture still in hand and walked out of the sitting room back into her own room. Maybe she wouldn't tell him, her head boiled with anger. Marco followed her.

Marco chuckled at the sight of her looking out of the window. "What's so funny?" Elsa snapped, and she felt Marco's hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I was thinking about how childish you seem," Elsa rolled her eyes, no doubt she was acting childish- she was practically rehearsing what she had told her parents the first time she thought the 'Boogeyman' was hiding under her bed. Elsa was getting nowhere with Marco. She looked out the window with wonder.

_Jack Frost, come back to me._

Marco was at her back all too suddenly, making her jump at the touch on his hands around her hips. He kissed her neck with fire and she leaned into him, her gaze still focused on the mountain peeks. Marco pulled away and left her there in her room, she leaned against the sill in awe.

_I will find you, I promise Jack Frost I will. _

_-Elsa- _

Elsa's eyes began to force themselves shut- she stared at the letter and the treaties that had been done, there were few left to do. She glanced out the window at the fading afternoon, maybe it had just been a dream, maybe Jack Frost had left her forever. The thought dawned on her and left her miserable- the taste of frost had left her lips and replaced itself with a growing thirst for the boy's presence. Elsa's eyelids weighed themselves down again, her vision started to cloud itself and when she set her head on the desk- sleep instantly overcame her.

**_.:NightMare:. _**

Elsa stared at the frost-bitten glass fervently, the thin white cloth clung to her helplessly and blended into her milky-porcelain skin. She was so ugly, she gripped her shoulders carefully- staring at the picture she knew as herself, the image she never truly liked. The mirror cracked as a presence behind her grow stronger. The black figure that enriched himself in sand lingered behind her- his sinister gaze burning into her with a growing intensity.

"Well, If it isn't the queen of ice and snow herself." The man disappeared and Elsa turned away from the mirror- staring into pure darkness. She looked back at the mirror and her reflection was replaced by Marco's, his dusty black hair florescent against his burning skin and magnificent eyes. Elsa smiled at the glorious figure- she reached out to touch it- but as if Marco was a painting, her touch sent ripples through him and disfigured him. Elsa stumbled back, looking down at her hand that was covered in blood.

"Marco?" what was left of the boy diminished into the sandy figure. It's amber eyes met hers with growing ferocity. Elsa shivered at the sudden cold- ice laid beneath her feet, black ice- ice that in its purest form was nothingness. Elsa felt the ice begin to crack beneath her and she froze. She tried to create another barrier of ice beneath her but her powers were useless here in this foreign dreamland.

"Ah yes the snow queen's lover, but she doesn't not know of his sins does she?" Elsa looked up into the gruesome creature's gaze to find him closer to her then she thought- his fierce gaze burned its way through her. She flinched and tried to step back but the ice cracking beneath her bare feet told her otherwise. "Ah-ah-ah." The figure smirked, a sight that sent waves of anxiety over her. "Don't break the ice. I hear its much more fragile then it used to be." The creature's finger slid up her throat, holding the sides of her cheeks. The figure went to force her into a kiss but at the last minute the creature's face was replaced by Marco's. He held her with such power and strength- Elsa tried to pull away, his grip began to sting her cheeks but she could not escape him. The ice under her feet splintered again and Elsa focused her energy on not moving herself, the feel of Marco's intrusive tongue against her teeth caused her to push away. As the mirage of Marco stumbled back it smirked at her- what was one beautiful green eyes was dominated by the yellow of a demon's. It smirked at her and lifted a foot, Elsa's eyes widened, her heart pumping faster and her hands shook with an unknown fear.

Marco stomped hard on the ground. The ice beneath Elsa finally broke under the pressure- and Elsa felt the moments of weightlessness before she hit the liquid. She sputtered, the liquid's taste on her lips was gruesome, this was not water. Elsa gripped the edge of the ice, the liquid staining red against it's surface.

**_Blood. _**

Elsa tried hauling herself out of the irony pools that pulled her down. Her legs kicked out fiercely, she dug her nails into the ice- just as she felt herself gain the strength to pull out of the water, a hand lifted hers from the ground. She looked up in terror as the image of Marco picked her up and pushed her back into the bloody depths. When Elsa came up for air she was greeted by Marco again, his now evil eyes staring at her like a predator hunting its prey, he gripped Elsa's shoulders and smirked.

"Marco?" Elsa looked up at the familiar jawline, the jet black hair. He smiled again.

"Oh my dearest queen, you look so beautiful when your scared." The voice was his. Elsa would know it anywhere.

"MARCO!" Elsa screamed and he forced her shoulders into the liquid. Elsa fought against the arms holding her down- the red of the liquid prevented her sight. She thrashed with the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Each thrash grew a little weaker as the sensation of suffocation crept into her lungs. She screamed again- the feeling of drowning overcame her airway. The raging thoughts in her mind began to slow, she felt the world slowly disappear. She felt the breath escaped her lungs and float away into the bloody abyss.

She opens her eyes to be met by the endless sea of blood, a pair of hands grip her waist- they pull her up- out of the soaking blood. She looks up at his glory- she no longer feels the need to breath. The figure was so familiar. The blood that clings to her bleach blonde hair and white fabric drips steadily on the fresh ice. Elsa looks up to see the moon- and in its light stood the winter spirit.

_Jack Frost. _He kissed her and her mind comes back to her- he places a frosty kiss on her lips and the dripping blood came to a stop. His eyes met hers again.

**_.:End of Nightmare:._**

"Elsa... Elsa wake up!" Elsa jerked unpleasantly from her sleep- no longer on her desk but on the floor. She looked up into the familiarity of Marco's face. Elsa recoiled- the dream still fresh and she screamed at him- pushing him away from her and scrambling to her feet.

"You bastard!" Elsa threw icicles at his face- sharp enough to cut through bone. Marco ducked away at the perfect time.

"WHOA! Hey- hey calm down its okay." Marco puts his hands out in front of him innocently but Elsa's mind was still filled with rage.

"What the hell Marco!?" Elsa threw another blast at Marco, and he again missed it by an inch- the icy storm raging up the walls of Elsa's study. Elsa looked at the boy again, His eyes. His eyes were sparkling green again. Her powers, they worked.

_Jack._ She looked up at the window, still gone.

Elsa let out a long tired breath. It was just a dream, a _nightmare. _Elsa flinched- she hadn't had a single nightmare since she was 12 or 11, why now?

**Does it mean anything? **Elsa shook herself again. No it was just a dream- nothing to worry about. Right? She looked back at Marco's widened green eyes. Right. Elsa realized the mess she had made- and the shock in Marco's face.

"Marco?" She whispered and the tears swelled at her face. Why would she ever have a dream like that- a dream of Marco hurting her? The haunting image still hung over her. "Marco, I am so sorry I just had a dream its-" She shivered again, staring at the icicles that were lodged in the walls. Marco was already ah her side, gently comforting her. He touched her shoulder and she flinched as his burning touch scraped an open found. She tried to look at it but had to find a mirror. She looked at the mark questionably. I looked like a 'P' or was that a 'B'? What was that? She looked around the study for her attacker- but Marco was at her side calmly, gracefully almost.

"I okay Elsa, what is this?" He moved her braid from her other shoulder were another letter was found. Defiantly a 'P'. "I came into your room when I heard you scream- Elsa you were thrashing like something was trying to kill you," _Something WAS trying to kill me, but why did it take form as YOU?_ "are you okay?"

Elsa nodded quickly- suddenly seeing a flash of movement in the window. She swore she could see his blue eyes- silver frosted hair.

"Yes I'm fine Marco... Just... Give me a minute okay?" Elsa smiled at Marco, she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to kiss him softly. She held the kiss for another moment, feeling Marco's warmth well up inside of her. He touched her jawline, caressing her gently.

When Marco left Elsa flew to the window- flinging it open. The winter's air nipping at her skin.

"Jack?" Elsa leaned on the windowsill - stared out into the cold star filled- sky.

-_Pitch Black- _

he slithered through the halls with a sinister grin pleaded on his face. He remembered the way the snow queen thrashed in her sleep- the way he flung her off her desk and marked her. PB. Pitch Black, she was his. He chuckled- he had too much in store for her to let her go to waste. He laughed at the Day-Mare. The fear on the queen's face when her love threw he backwards. He smirked and chuckled hysterically.

"She's mine!" He roamed the halls until he found what he was looking for- Marco the devilish boy leaning up against the wall- the weight of his thoughts clinging to him. Pitch Black entered the boys thoughts again - a trick he'd mastered so well.

Pitch already knew that the boy wasn't mortal. No- Marco was **far** from mortal. Pitch stared into those green eyes- the green eyes that soon turned- what color was that? Purple.

Marco's eyes spiked with fear- and he watched the boy hurry out of the dom lit hallways and into the night time of Arendelle's forests. Pitch admire this boy's sudden rage for blood- the very notion that inspired Elsa's day-mare. Pitch followed the boy- enjoying every sight that he saw.

**_-Marco- _**

I raged through the forest as quickly as my feet would take me- as far away from Elsa as I could get. My dear sweet queen. The night lit my way- the Moon never failed me. I felt the urge- the craving- pour over me in waves. There was no escaping it, for hundreds of years I had tried to stop it, We had all tried to escape it.

There were two options. Memory or Blood.

And I hate the first all the more then I hate the second. At least blood was human, memory was unbearable. They call us 'Memory Thieves' Or 'Kythra'. I could feel my eyes turn there haunting shade of purple, I could feel the blackness of my hair turning too. I could feel my teeth change into fangs. I stopped at a stream- staring down into the reflection. What greeted me was gut-wrenching. I could feel the animal inside of me screaming for hunger. I fled- my speed intesifying with my hunger. I stopped at the sound. A male- wandered up the side of the mountain gleefully. No- not a male. my hunger didn't want him, I knew better then to try.

I kept running- as the feral instincts took over. Then I heard a wonderful sound. The sound of a girl singing, I smiled- even though my heart fell with sadness.

**Monster. Beast. Filthy Pig. Disgusting. Murder. KYTHRA. **

The words that described my species. We never die, we never grow old- but we never stop thirsting. I ran to the sound, to find a woman of the age 27. She walked through the snow with grace, and I stepped out into her view. I could see her face change into cold streaked fear.

I have learned to attack before they could scream, because voices haunt me. Voice makes it harder to kill- it makes me want to spare them, just take there memory. But that leaves them nothing, just a life full of pain, I had witnessed it before. The taste of her blood on my teeth- trickling down my throat made the world come back to me again, I stared down at my mess, the beautiful girl- now covered in her own blood. Heart no longer beating, lungs no longer singing. I felt the tears fallow down my eyes.

They had every right to call me what I was, I was a monster. I was a killer. And for that I hated myself. I looked back at the woman one last time before fleeing.

No escape from the storm inside of me.


	7. Flame

_-Elsa- _

She stared out the window for another hour, waiting in silence - praying that he would come dashing back over the tree tops to her. Marco never left her mind and the controversy of wanting him here with her, let wishing she'd never see him again was giving her the shakes. She thought about the dream again and again, it felt so _real. _She turned away from the window at last, returning to her bedroom. As she walked through the halls she stopped at the mirror in the hall. She inspected the marks that were scrawled on her skin. They were beginning to fade away- but they were so obvious. 'P,B'. She stared at them in wonder, the marks of a dream- who had made them?

_Marco. _

He was the only person she was conscious of being there. She thought of the figure- the terrifying ghost of a man that had conducted her dream. He was so familiar, she could have sworn that he was the same figure that had caused lights to flick and doors to open by themselves when she was younger. _The boogeyman? _Elsa couldn't help but laugh at herself and turn away from the mirror, she was acting like a child- things like the boogeyman and Jack Frost- these _immortal _beings they were just myth.

But wasn't a girl who contained the power of winter supposed to be a myth as well?

Elsa was completely consumed in thought, she stopped at her door- staring at it's wooden patterns. Darkness began to swallow the hall way, sending a burst of fear up her spine. She turned the knob quickly- and when she stepped into her room she jumped at a pair of electric blue eyes gleaming up at her. She calmed herself- still jumpy from the nerves and looked down to see Jack Frost- standing on her ceiling. She looked at him oddly- but her heart seemed to skip a few beats, the craving for his touch looming over her again.

"Jack Frost, what are you doing?" She giggled at the sight of his snow colored hair flying away from him, gravity pulling it away from him. Jack smiled and turned his head sideways. He seemed so happy, hadn't she just practically pulled his heart out of his chest and stomped on it?

_Because you love Marco! _Elsa felt a lump in her throat-she balled her fists in anger at herself.

"You know... just chillin'." Jack replied with a cheesy smile. Elsa raised a brow at him jokingly. His voice calmed her nerves, made thoughts of Marco fade away.

"No really? I could have swore you were the spirit of fire and tropics." Elsa felt like slapping herself at the adorable pun, her cheeks blushed red. She moved closer to the mysterious boy- looking down at his oceanic eyes. Elsa studied there solid pattern, smiling at the magical being that was defying gravity. Jack smiled back at her- and suddenly his face fell- he was looking at the marks on her shoulder. He drew himself away from the ceiling, standing up and letting his hair fall back down. He looked at her shoulders with shock- with _guilt. What on earth did HE have to feel guilty about? _

"What... What are those from?" Jack gulped and Elsa brushed her fingers over the deep marks left on her skin. _Marco._

"Its nothing... I just had a bad dream and I guess I must have accidentally done it to myself." Elsa remembered the way she gripped her shoulders in the dream. Yes that's what had to have happened. Jack touched her shoulders gently, his skin against hers alone made her mind swirl with lust. She thought about this kiss- the frosty touch of his hands soothed her skin. She looked up at the winter spirit- his eyes were searching hers for signs of pain- he was so worried. Elsa leaned forward- Jack did the same, both knew what they wanted but they hesitated to make a single move. She thought about Marco, if it had been the other way around and Marco was the one Elsa could not see- would he have stayed?

Elsa flashed back to the image of him- at her door the way he looked at her legs, the way that his eyes played daring devilish tricks on her.

_No. _Marco would have left- she knew it somewhere deep inside of her that if Marco was the one who she could not have seen, he would have left.

She looked at Jack, her Guardian, her identical. She touched his jawline- his skin tingling against hers. Her breath sped itself up.

_Horny much? _Elsa bit her lip at the thought- the thought of Jack. Her hands moved without her consent. This time her mind told her it was wrong- while her heart pleaded her onward. Jack's hands found their way to her waist. She pulled away - her head banging with protest. The migraine found its way back into her head. She looked up at Jack- but all she could remember was Marco, she _loved _Marco. The tears streamed down her face at an agonizing rate and she turned, looking back at the broken boy before she fled the room- fled the castle, her kingdom as if she could run away from the conflict inside of her.

She ran as if she could somehow escape herself.

_-Pitch- _

Pitch looked down from the sky as the Snow Queen fled her castle.

_ .three. two. one_

And there was Jack, running after her. Pitch laughed- his plan unfolding in exactly every way he wanted it to. Of course he would have never told Jack of Marco's immortality- but he was about to find out. Pitch grinned with satisfaction as Elsa and Jack walked on the exact trail Marco had taken.

_-Jack- _

Despite the sting of his heart and the salty tears threatening his eyes Jack followed her. He had to make this right- he knew that he'd made a mistake. He couldn't continue this deal with Pitch- it was hurting the thing he loved most in this world, it was destroying Elsa. Suddenly a storm overtook the land- half blizzard, half hailstorm. He flinched and run faster towards Elsa.

"Elsa! Elsa wait!" She either couldn't hear him or didn't care because she just continued her way up the mountain. Jack struggled through the blizzard for hours, calling her name as the hail cut his skin hi tried to use his staff to fly above the storm or to stop the blizzard but each time he failed. He followed her storm until it calmed. He looked up at Elsa, her face was broken in shock and fear, she took a step backwards- towards Jack and away from the sight in front of her. Jack ran to her- staring at the sight that she had seen.

Marco. His clothes were drenched in blood- and his face was smeared with the red liquid. His hands were re-shaped to look like a beast's- long sharp claws dripped with scarlet. His teeth protruded out of his mouth- each of them sharp enough to cut through bone. His eyes looked at Elsa with pain- with fear.

"ELSA RUN!" Marco yelled at her- the green of his eyes slowly dissipating into a shocking shade of purple. Jack ran in front of Elsa, waiting for her to run- but she was frozen in fear. He looked back at her.

"Go! Go!" Jack didn't look back to see if she had run, Marco was already looking at him with a sharp-toothed, devilish grin. Jack held his staff in front of him, he could not let Marco hurt Elsa. When Marco charged at him- Jack threw a barrier of ice between them -stunning Marco but only for a second. Marco laughed, a strangely _human _laugh. Marco jumped- getting farther and faster then Jack had thought- and he drew his claws against Jack's shoulder, leaving trails of blood and bared his teeth- aimed at Jack's neck. Jack threw what little magic he could at Marco- landing on his eyes and sending the boy backwards. Marco fell to his knees and clutched his eyes. Jack felt the agonizing sting of the open wounds. His stomach curled with nausea. He looked behind him- Elsa was gone, and when he looked back at the beast in the snow, he found Marco back to himself, just a devilishly handsome boy with blood on his hands and face. Marco looked up at the boy and squinted.

"Jack, Jack fucking Frost." Marco laughed and shook his head- Jack let his guard down, not noticing the purple that still gleamed in the boy's eyes. When Marco jumped for him- Jack knew he was done for. He felt the claws grip his neck like a noose. The blood begin to pulse trickle down his airway he began to blackout, feeling the world around him grow dim.

"You're lucky frosty," Marco growled in his ear. "I don't like guys-" Marco chuckled and made a fake gagging sound. "they make me sick to my stomach- much too sour for my taste." Marco dropped the boy, the open wound of his neck free to the open air- the stinging sent electric shots to his nerves. He tried to gasp for air- but his constricted airways would not allow him to.

He fell into the snow that was soon turning red, and watched Marco disappear into the woods after Elsa.

"E... Els...a" Jack tried to force his eyes open, but they were quickly pressed back down and the darkness consumed him.

_-Elsa- _

She ran out of shock, not fear- she did not fear Marco. She didn't run because she feared for her life, she ran because the adrenaline in her head told her to- because Jack had told her to, because everything she had known told her to. She felt the pain in her head- the sickening of her stomach at the sight of a bloodied Marco. The sight of his claws, his beastly teeth and gruesome smirk. She ran until her legs gave out, falling to her knees heavily- barely catching herself with her weak hands. She stared at the glowing snow, trying desperately to catch her breath.

**Jack **

She had to go back for Jack, every nerve in her body crawled. She turned, but she did not have the energy to lift her trembling legs and run back. When she looked out over the barren land she saw a figure running its way towards her. It ran with legs like a wolf's, hands extended by claws- and over the vast mountain she could see a pair of gleaming, purple eyes. Elsa gasped and forced herself to her legs, but they tried to pull her back down. Her heart pounded- the fear that she was supposed to have earlier finally found its way into her lungs and she scrambled up the mountain, tripping and looking back at the figure that was less the a foot away from her.

She recognized the jet black hair- the jawline- the milky skin- broad shoulders. He looked at her with hunger- his eyes blazed with crazy.

"Marco..." Elsa forced herself back to her feet and stepped away as quickly as she could, her hands extended in self-defense. Her dream _had _been trying to warn her. When he lunged for her she sent a wave of ice hurling for his feet, sending Marco back a few meters. Marco growled at her and went for another lunge, however before Elsa reacted a black figure appeared in a storm of sand behind Marco, blasting him with the darkness. Marco stared at the figure- the two devilish pairs of eyes meeting. The boogeyman's amber against Marco's sociopathic purple. Marco kept lunging- the shadow man kept recoiling.

_From the dream. _She stared at the sinister figure that blasted Marco again and again, a smile never leaving his face. Then, the man in the shadows used what seemed to be all the energy he had to bring Marco to his knees and watch his collapse, Marco's legs returned, his claws retreated into his hands. His teeth returned to their perfect squares and the green of his eyes she knew so well returned - just before they closed.

"Stupid Kythras, I always hated dealing with their strength-" The shadow man smirked at Elsa, making her uncomfortable. "Wouldn't you agree queen Elsa?"

Elsa stared at the man, her hair whipping her own face and lashing out in the winter's air that swirled around her. Her gaze flickered in between the man made of pure darkness and Marco, curled in the snow.

"See I tried to warn you Elsa," The man took a step closer to Elsa, and she felt the little drummer in her head begin to pound on her temples. "Just a simple nightmare- just a glimpse of a sign?" Elsa's mind swirled with fusteration at the boogeyman's words. _I should have known. _She should have known the moment that she kissed Marco that there were reasons not to fall in love with strangers. "Ah- but were is your hero now?" **Jack. **One look into the strange man's eyes send cold streaks of desperation into Elsa.

She started to hurl herself down the mountain- she looked back at Marco, broken and cold in the snow. The fire that had tried to kill her. The fire that had killed before.

She stared back at the valley, her ice- her beautiful armor, that even though she had scratched had never failed to protect her.

"_I love you forever." _Marco's words rattled in her ears.

She fled, leaving her tiny flame to burn away in the snow.


	8. Yell for The Kythras

_-Elsa-_

"Jack! JACK!" Elsa screeched through the woods, falling and tumbling- sprinting with the energy she did not have until she found Jack. The snow around him gleamed red, his throat was split and his breathing was nonexistent exempt the small rise and fall that was oh so rare. Elsa whimpered his name, the shock of his injury ran her blood cold. She didn't have any medicinal knowledge and she looked him all over. She didn't have anything with her so she laid a thin layer of ice over the wound- watching Jack's face flinch with agony. Carefully, she lifted him from the ground- she was shorter then he was and much tinier but the adrenaline pumping through her was enough to help her lift Jack.

"I got you, I got you." Elsa whispered and began frantically trying her way through the snow- every muscle in her body ached and her head throbbed, her legs threatened to give out multiple times but she wouldn't stand for it. Once Arendelle was in view Elsa's heart pumped blood through her ears, her muscles aching with the acidic stress of too much weight. She struggled into the town square- instantly the towns people-followed by palace servants- rushed to the sight of there queen, Kia reached her and took Jack from her arms- Greta helped her into the castle- asking what could have happened.

Elsa's body finally gave way- she slumped into Greta, her chest heaving with breath and her hands shaking violently. Her face was clotted by tears. Marco, the boys she had thought she loved, was a killer. She sibbed into the air- staring up at the storm-ridden sky. The more she cried the faster the storm raged.

Anna was at her side in seconds, rambling on and a worried expression riddled her face.

"Don't let Marco into the palace." She sobbed again. "Do not. Let him in. Put him in the dungeon- Don't let him in though." Elsa's cries turned the storm into a blizzard- she looked back up at Jack before passing out cold in her sister's arms.

_-Marco-_

I shifted in the snow- the memory running fresh through my veins. The tears fell freely- leaving a trail of ice to linger in my skin. I stood- the blood that cowered from my face and neck dripping below me. I had tried to kill Elsa, one of the only things I have ever loved. My stomach was sick, and I felt the world come crashing down around me. My claws receded as did the hunger from my head.

**Monster. **

Yes, that's what I was. I felt the snow pelt my face hard with icicles. I gritted my jaw in agony, the hole in my heart growing bigger by the second. I have to run away. I have to escape this storm inside of me.

I turned away from Arendelle, my mind was set on one thing: protecting Elsa. Before I could take another step- I heard a growling voice behind me. I turned to look face first into the eyes of a monster. Or at least what seemed to be a monster. I jumped back- the adrenaline rush searing my arms, the figure was no monster- it was Pitch Black. I scoffed, having seen the figure multiple times over my many years of being here.

"Ah Marco! Its been ages old timer! When was it the last time I saw you- you were what- 367 years old?" The man's snicker left a trace of rage on my temples. Was it really that long ago since I had last seen the old figure?

"Yeah Pitch, what the hell do you want with this?" I didn't know Pitch as a personal friend but I knew when he showed up usually all he wanted was something he had his eyes on. Pitch faked a scowl, crossing his sandy arms and grinning at me.

"I have a deal for you- Kythra." Pitch spat at the mention of my species and it sent shivers through my spine. "I have some deals to make with that Jack Frost boy of yours... and of course that would leave me a good chance to let you have _exactly what you want." _The words sent a shiver of greed through my head. I wanted her, I wanted Elsa. I didn't ever want anything more in the world and Pitch knew it.

"It was 365, I was 365 years old last you saw me." I turned to face the demon, I knew better then to make deals with the devil and despite this wisdom I already knew I would take what Pitch had offered me. "And yes. I want Elsa- but not like this Pitch." I showed him the birthmark on my forearm- the symbol of a circle with a cross in the middle of it.

" Oh and that makes you what Marco- 519?" Pitch smiled. I nodded at him- 519 gruesome years. "Listen here, I can't take back that you are a immortal Marco"

"Then I don't want your fucking deal!" I turned away swiftly- the rage pumping through me intensely.

"Wait there Kythra! This doesn't mean that Elsa has to be human does it?"

_-Elsa-_

Elsa awoke frail and messy, a jumble of light all around her and her hand still rested on Jack's bedside. The chair she was in hurt her back but she refused to stand. After she had awoke from her energy loss-black out, she had ran to Jack's bedside refusing to leave his side until he was alright. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, All night she had tried to stay away and keep watch over Jack but eventually sleep got the best of her. She stared at Jack's face, still glossed with pain and eyes squeezed tightly. His throat was fixed to the best it could be, thankfully and mysteriously the wound had not penetrated Jack's airway. It baffled all of the medics but Jack was going to be just fine once his skin healed. Elsa glanced out the window- It was almost February but her recent outburst looked more like the morning after a December's blizzard. She heard Jack shift- his movements were too fast, too quick. He yelled- sounding more like a scream and Elsa jumped. Instantly at his shoulders- trying desperately to see what was wrong. There was no physical pain- his screams were only evidence of his nightmare. Elsa woke him - tugging on his shoulder until his eyes flew open. The scream had causes his wound to bleed again- he wasn't supposed to be talking.

"Elsa- I-"

"SH! Shhh... Jack don't speak please,"

"But-" Jack winced at the pain and the trail of blood oozing from his stitches like a melting geyser. She dabbed at it softly with a cloth, bringing her fingers to Jack's lips.

"Don't speak- don't say a word." Elsa gently took her hand away and sat back down in her chair, she leaned against the edge of the bed on her shoulders. The tears started flowing freely out the corners of her eyes. "I am so sorry Jack, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault I never meant to hurt you. You've always been there for me haven't you? Oh I'm such a fool... I'm such a fool." Elsa rubbed her temples with her hands- suddenly feeling the chill of Jack's skin was at her hand- squeezing lightly. She looked up at his eyes- being met with an expression of protection, an expression of love. Elsa shivered at him, her hand holding his back- refusing to ever let it go.

-_Jack- _

"Jack" A very soft voice whispered in his ear, Jack turned in the snow- the pain of his neck sending waves of agony through his head. He forced his eyes back open- the girl was tiny and skinny- frail but she had wings.

_Wings?_

The wings were black, the same tone as her hair, her eyes were a familiar green- were had he seen that green? The girl knelt next to him- the humming of her voice was soothing to the electric shock of pain dowsing his nervous system. The Girl mumbled and another girl popped up next to her. The second girl was wingless, but she had sprouts of plants popping out of her skin, her hair was a fiery red and her eyes were dark brown. The girl touched Jack's throat- he flinched and braced himself for the pain, but it never came, long waves of soothing flowed over him quickly. He looked at the endless dark brown pools, the sprouts on her face began to bloom. They were light blues and greens of flowers he had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Jack whispered over the healing of the girl's touch.

The girl looked down at him. and said softly with a voice lighter then music.

"We are Kythras Jack... My name is Yvette, and this is Miza... Our path will cross again very soon, but first we have to fix you" The girl's sprouts grew brighter- and the tiny girl next to her held her shoulder- Jack felt the girl grip his throat the same way Marco had- his airway suddenly closed again and he inhaled sharply. Jack tried to sit up-but the blackness began to consume his mind again- and his head bobbed back into the snow.

_-Marco- _

"What the hell are you thinking Marco?" I stared at Yvette, she was always so judgmental. I remembered since the day I had met her. Yes she was one of the eldest of us along with Carne but it still never failed to bother me, every time that Yvette talked to me it was as if I was a small child.

Miza touched me=y shoulder gently- her energy was pure and complete, the tiny notion sent me aback- I could clearly see my sister, my opposite yet my mirror.

"You really love this one don't you Marco?" Yvette's voice was gentle but her words were harsh. "You're star-stuck kid." Yvette's plant life atop her skin was going crazy- each bloom was a red rose of rage. I stared at her for a minute.

Yvette was gorgeous- like the rest of us she was stuck at a solid 21. She was tall and built from her culture of vikings, but she was not burly. Her red hair was pin straight and her eyes were a dark chocolate- daring yet kind. Her right upper arm was covered in vines, her left was bare till her forearm were they wound. She had another on her left calf and her back was raging with the roses, the vines thin like the one's you'd find clutching brick walls. Above her left eyebrow another glorious bloom arose, and on her right cheek another. Three were laced in a row up her neck.

I had seen the patterns for hundreds of years, the girl really was the very definition of Life. Miza twitched- her wing tip brushing my back. I knew that she was worried about me, and the tears that threatened my eyes burned.

"It isn't fair - why us? Why are we the protectors? Not even all of us are the protectors. I mean you and Miza have a purpose. Life." I looked up at Yvette- she stared at me sadly, she couldn't deny it, she was the Kythra of Life "Angels..." I looked over at Miza- her wings were self explanatory,Kythra of the Angels.

I stared at my hands, the claws protruding out of white skin. Kythra of the Beasts, it was in my name.

"I can't just leave her, I don't care about consequences Yvette. I know how to fix this I-" I swallowed my words. I could not tell her about Pitch Black. "I know what I'm going to do- please you dont have to watch over me. I'm not a lost fucking dog."

Yvette's eyes burned holes in my skin.

"Fine. But we are going with you Marco- whether you like it or not." I glared at the elder- sometimes I really hated Yvette.

"It will be okay Marco." Miza's head was on my shoulder- reminding me of why I was really here

-_Elsa-_

"Queen Elsa, Marco has returned from the mountain and is headed for the castle." I looked up at Kia.

"Let me handle this." Elsa pushed herself off the bed, heaving with the crack of her back. She looked back at Jack- his eyes were bright shell-shocked with worry. "I'll be right back, If Marco is in his usual form-" Elsa felt a chill go up her spine. "I can reason with him. And see what he really wants."

Elsa continues swiftly to the gates, gaurds stood there already but she waved them off. The dress she had changed into was light blue- laced with black accents and tight till her waist. Elsa was ready for a fight- her powers already tingled on her fingertips. The real question was weather or not she had it in her to hurt Marco.

_Of course I do, he hurt Jack, he hurt me he used me, and if he wants a fight he'll have one. _

Elsa stared at the three figures looming through her town, no one was outside after the storm and snow still hung in the streets. Elsa gritted her teeth, her hands clenched in fists at her sides as she watched him come closer.

There was a girl with red hair, followed by another with black hair- her face a replica of Marco's. Elsa's feet froze the ground around her more then it already was, leaving graceful designs under her rage. _  
_

"Elsa." Marco stopped a good twenty feet in front of her. "Please... let me explain." She could hear the pain in his voice, it vibrated in her chest look up at the emerald globes staring back at her.

"There is nothing to explain." Elsa bit back tears and snow began to fall gracefully.

"Elsa-" Before he could say another word Elsa's emotions got the best of her- Ice captured the red-headed girl's legs and torso, the other was held down by ropes of ice around her arms and Marco was at the mercy of a single sharp-edged chunk lifting at his neck.

"Lock them away, and I'll let you explain yourself Marco."


	9. Only One of Us is Mortal Here

_-Elsa- _

She stood on her tip-toes to look at the three beings in her dungeon. The green-eyed girl was propped against the window- watching it with a smile on her face, her long dress had two large rips in her back. The other girl was sitting on the bed- rubbing her temples and humming, she wore a pair of shorts that almost touched her thighs and a strapless shirt. Marco was pacing back and forth impatiently.

"What do you mean he's different?" Anna peeped- looking at the three with her. Elsa knew that she would sound crazy- she could not tell Anna what she had seen, _could she_? Wouldn't Anna think that Elsa was _crazy?_

"He's just... _different_ okay I'll explain again later just give me a minute." Elsa opened the door- all three of the figures turning and looking at her. She already knew that if they all had decided to charge her at once she was done for. Anna closed it behind her- knowing her sister was waiting patiently outside was a little calming. She stepped forward- looking straight into the eyes of Marco- his hypnotic green threatening the tears she held back in her throat.

"Elsa I-" Marco began- but Elsa held up a hand to stop him.

"First of all. Who are your friends?" She looked at the two girls again. The redhead stood up and looked at Elsa with big, gentle eyes. The other stood next to Marco- a mirror of his image.

"Oh..." Marco looked at the redhead. "This is Yvette, and this is my sister Miza." The girl beside him looking Elsa head-to-toe, shyly smiling back at her. Elsa straightened herself again.

"And they are... Immortal?" Elsa questioned with a raised brow. Marco nodded at her sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck like the devil he was.

"Unfortunately, yes." Marco replied deviously, Miza hit him on the back of the head hard enough for him to jump but soft enough that he just laughed.

"Well, you wanted to explain yourself so go ahead- I'm listening." Elsa said lightly. Marco's face dimmed his usual excited electricity fading.

"Its much more complicated then you'd think Elsa. We are what is called Kythras. We are born, stop aging at our 21st birthday, and never die. Ever. At least that's what we know so far. Yvette and Carne are the oldest, 1313 years... right Yvette?" Marco looked at her and she scoffed.

"1314." Yvette smiled. The girl's skin was a normal complex for the companion of her red hair- but there was a scar above her left eyebrow that was a dark patch, and another on her right cheek, three in a line down her neck were also the dark brown spots.

"Anyways, we have a title- one of twelve. There are twelve Kythras in the world and we still do not know two of them the Kythras of Light and Darkness. We do know ten of them, Me, Miza, Yvette, Carne, Sinseta, Rafe, Nike, Fluer, Colleta, and Jeniez. Me, Miza, Colleta and Jeniez still don't know how to control our powers- they make us-" Marco hesitated and cringed. "Thirsty? For human blood. Or for memory. It... Its a curse that we have and we still don't know how to control it. We keep telling ourselves to conceal it- not to feel it but Elsa it is so hard." Elsa's lungs were suddenly filled with weight- she looked at the boy with understanding, remembering her father's familiar words and cringed at the feeling that she had known before. She looked at Marco- at the girl next to his side, they understood what it was like to conceal a power so strong. But they didn't have weak points in their hands or emotions- they craved to _kill. _

Miza was looking at Elsa sadly, as if she could read her thoughts.

_Is she reading my mind?_

When she thought that Miza couldn't contain a smile. Elsa stared in amazement.

_Get out of my head. _

"Is she reading my mind?" Elsa looked at Miza and back at Marco with discomfort.

Marco looked at his sister angrily. "Knock it off." and Miza looked down at the floor, staring at her own feet. "Show her-" He whispered at the shy woman.

Miza looked up at Elsa- and with that a pair of huge black wings protruded out of Miza's back. Elsa stared at her- this tiny girl with a wingspan of easily 15 feet. Miza's arms glowed with yellow as bands of light trailed up her arms. She stumbled back- a little shocked by the familiar tales of beautiful winged girls bringing dead spirits to the heavens or watching over them as they were children. Miza giggled- smiling wide and turning her head sideways- raising an eyebrow at Yvette. Elsa looked at the redhead- the dark spots from her skin opening and vines creeping out of them. The strapless shirt gave large blue sprout-lets room to bloom on her shoulder and in a line of three up her neck. Elsa looked at both of them with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"Wow..."

"Life, and Angels." Yvette grinned- gently brused over a bloom on her right forearm and smiled up at her. "There is both beauty and danger here." Yvette looked at Marco- Elsa' gaze following hers. Marco's hands formed claws and his teeth stuck out of his mouth, his shoulders broadened, and he obviously wasn't done yet. Elsa stared in horror as her beautiful flame turned dark with bestiality. Marco saw her face change and he stopped himself- returning to normal.

"See Elsa. I'm just a monster."

_-Jack-_

He turned on his side- staring at the face next to him- Elsa was crying. Jack sat up- flinching at his injury that was still in the process of healing. For three days Marco and the other Kythras had been locked away in the depths of Arendelle- and for three days Elsa had beaten herself up over Jack and Marco.

"I don't want him to hurt you" Jack whispered- his voice being stolen from the injury. Elsa shook her head- she stood and walked out to the balcony - the sun gleamed over her body gloriously. Jack stared at her with desire- her prefect snowy hair and pale skin caught the winter's light like a magnet. Jack stifled a cry, the injury of skin on his neck burned and tingled, pulling on each nerve the wrong way.

_Pretty pathetic for an immortal huh?_

"Elsa." Jack tried to whisper but his throat clouded with the blood and the pain made his eyes roll back into his head. Elsa returned at his obvious struggle and with her hands she formed smoothe ice to press into Jack's neck. "Elsa I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Jack?" Elsa stirred to smile down at him and held the ice to his wound. The precious calming of his nerves cleared his head but with his emotions came the anger at himself.

"Elsa I'm sorry I... I'm so sorry for making you do this." Jack bite his lip and gulped- his neck no longer in pain. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Elsa shook her head- her voice becoming dense with worry and compassion. "Don't be sorry Jack. Please don't be sorry- I love you Jack." elsa bit her lip and Jack raised a hand to wipe away her salted tears. Elsa leaned into his hand and Jack's chest pusled with horrid pain of the heartbreak.

"I love you so much Elsa." Jack hated his voice- hated himself for walking into Elsa's life- maybe just ruining everything for her. She should be happy with Marco right?

_But what if he hurts her? _

Jack couldn't leave- he couldn't let Marco win. He couldn't sit back and watch Elsa love something that could kill her- he couldn't watch her destroy herself.

"I love you so much Elsa."

_-Pitch Black- _

Pitch tapped on the wall outside the castle impatiently. _How long does it take a useless immortal to get outside? _

Pitch huffed into the snowy air and when he saw Marco's figure standing in the cold he smirked.

"Finally- Marco, I was hoping you would show up - we have some plans to discuss don't we?" Pitch laughed- his sandy black swirls finding their way into the airid sky, outstreched to the world like the devil's fingers. Pitch blew at the wind watching it disipate.

"Okay Pitch," Marco rolled his eyes and took out the pouch of sand, the sand that was stained with purple immortality.

"So- any ideas on how to get your glorious Snow Queen outside and alone my friend?"

"No, and why outside again?"

Pitch huffed and grunted at the stupid boy. "Under Man in Moon she has to be turned or else the powder will just stop her heart it wont do anything."

"I told you I don't want to be alone with her."

"Oh buck up _kythra..." _Pitch squinted, oh how he loved seeing Marco squirm at the sound of his own species name. "I'll be waiting in the shadows the entire time."

Marco glared at him. Pitch glared back- the glimmering of Pitch's true intentionds hidden by the amber of his eyes.

_-Marco- _

**Flashback**

I was born in Paris, France, 1419. It was during the Long War. People starved, people dies. Orphans littered the streets and among them was a little boy and his younger sister- both with bright green eyes and jet black hair, both livivng off the sewers, both running for dear life.

Miza. The name means 'Hollow' in Hebrew. In ancient textiles it means 'Angel' or 'Amazing'. She was short, skinny and dying.

Marco. The name means 'Warring' in Latin. It stands for 'Mars' in others- or the god of War. I am tall- stupid and angry. Angry at everything. Angry at men. Angry at God. Angry at life.

We scurry for years- scattered and pushed and ignored our whole lives. We are nothing. We are death.

Then they find us. Yvette walks up to us on the streets. Miza is 12 and I am 18. I look at her and she looks back- she is beauty, she is flawless and I am angry at her.

"Venir." she demands. "Come'. And I stare at her. She smiles at my anger and offers food. Miza whines, being muted by the harsh world. Miza will never speak again- tragedy makes her mute.

"Avide?" "Avide?" "Hungry?" I look at Miza and she nods. We go with her and she feeds us, takes us in to find Carne, Fluer and Rafe. The beings look at us with hope. As if they like us.

I stare at them and Rafe laughs, "Faible enfant." "Poor child." He pats my shoulder and becomes my brother. They take us in and talk to us, they tell us of _malheur. _Curses, beasts, misfortune.

We listen. We cry. We smile. We laugh. We greive, we pretend to be okay, its cycles for what feels like forever.

And I know we are bound together for life. For _immortality. _

**Present**

I stand in the tiny dungeon and look up at my companions. Miza looks bored and her mind is wandering. Yvette is begining to grow flowers on the brick walls as if they could be dominanted by the stone hedge.

I cant help but feel like I am going to cry, my stomach twists and my head spins. And suddenly I am angry again- I feel the little boy from a hundereds of years ago begin to come back, I start to shake with rage.

_No. This time will be different. _

_I love her, this time will be different. _

_Elsa... _


	10. Lust

_-Elsa- _

She stumbled down the cobblestone steps to the dungeon, her eyes swelled with tears and her heart weighed with impractical sorrow. She shuffled through the halls, her sadness carrying itself with her, she inhaled the deep earthy scent the belly of her castle held. She stopped and leaned against the wall, at one point in time she had been overwhelmed by the loneliness and all she had ever wanted was to be loved. But now Elsa stared into the dark hallway and wanted to cry out because the pain of being loved was threatening to break her in two. She picked up the white front of her long white dress to walk faster toward the kythras. Elsa shivered as she felt a presence lurking behind her, she began to turn but was met by strong arms, one around her waist and one over her mouth. She tried to scream but it was muffled, her hands scraped at the stranger's wildly.

Then she felt a stinging burn, hesitated as stopped, she ran a hand down the smooth surface she had memorized and sighed into Marco's body.

"Shhh..." his voice dropped from the shadows and he released her mouth to embrace her from behind. "Shhh darling." Marco's embrace was melting her core. She felt herself relax into the heat.

"Marco... Marco I'm so confused." She felt his burning lips on her shoulder. "I love you... And I love Jack. I am so afraid of being alone. But I've never been so hurt before Marco."

Marco's hands rocked her gently, he said nothing and the silence clouded around her. Marco's hands grazed her ribs and found their way to her hips. She placed her hands atop of his, breathing in his scent, her body suddenly itching for his touch, she felt his hands wander down, grazing her sensitive area and she let out a sharp breath.

_Jack. _

She felt the impulse to stop him, but her body wanted more. Her skin craved his fire again. She bite her lip, her hand still atop of his while he rubbed her through the white fabric. Elsa whimpered when he suddenly pulled away and his warmth left her.

She turned around quickly, looking at his bright green eyes and coal colored hair, she didn't hesitate, she ran one hand through his hair and cupped his jaw in her other hand, bringing his lips to hers. She blissfully held the kiss as long as she could, reliving the rush of lust that swam in her bloodstream. Her hands fell to his shoulder, her nails punctured his skin and his hand were pressing into her back.

"Elsa," Marco pulled away, a pained expression staining his face. She looked back, emerald stained with sorrow. "Please don't do this to me, don't do this to yourself." Elsa bit her lip again, turning back into the darkness, her yanked her braid over her shoulder again, squeezing her eyes shut and stiffening a cry that rattled her lungs. She could sense his own anger, and suddenly she felt his hands at her shoulders spinning her back around and she was looking again up a his eyes. "I love you Elsa do you understand this at all? I love you, I've hurt everyone I love, I can't get close to anyone... Because I destroy everything I touch Elsa, I can't destroy you too." Elsa's head spun again and she stared up into the pools that were his eyes, her shock left a burst of ice up the wall. Her ice erupted over the ceiling.

_He understands. _and with that thought Elsa was at him again, her kiss was gentle, laced with tears and her ribs rocked with sobs, she had to pull away to cry, sitting her head on his shoulder, angry and sad and completely confused all at once.

"Marco, Marco I love you." She whispered into the thin air around them. Marco's hands roamed again, he lifted her up, his throbbing erection pressed against her. He backed her onto the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her head spinning and dizzying her. She looked up at the endless green that was Marco, he brought one of his hands up the her face to wipe away the tears, he kissed her cheeks, filling her empty space in her stomach. Elsa's heart began to beat faster again. Her legs gripped Marco's hips tightly, his face nestled into her neck, kissing hard. Elsa's back pressed into the wall, the stones hard against her spine. Marco rolled Elsa's dress up to her waist, his teeth biting down on her collarbone. She moaned as quietly as she could, throwing a quick glance up and down the hallways. Marco's hand slipped down her underwear, his finger rubbed her clit and she let another moan of sudden ecstasy erupt from her lungs. He inserted two fingers and Elsa whimpered from the pleasure, she couldn't stand it and she ripped his belt off, pulling off his pants as well and adjusting her hips against his hardening erection. She went to remove his shirt but suddenly he stopped her, gripping her hands and pinning them to the wall, relying on Elsa's legs and Marco's hips to keep her up. He brought her hands high above her head, using the other to guide Elsa up off the wall and he entered her painfully.

Elsa cried out, the new position making her tighter and without her hands gravity forced her onto Marco harder. Her hands balled into fists were Marco held them and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Marco." She breathed sharply as her core tightened around him, "Marco this... this is wrong." Marco thrust in and out of her once and she cried out at the surprise.

"Elsa." Marco thrusted again making Elsa squirm in the pleasure. "If it's wrong why does it feel right?" Marco thrusted again, this time Elsa almost screamed with the waves of pleasure.

"Marco... Marco ah-" She stopped and squeezed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth as her voice was stolen away by her demanding breath. Marco's thrusts increased n speed and she grinded against him impatiently as her orgasm neared. Her arms, still secured by one of Marco's hands, began to tremble, her back arched as chill ran up her body. She was lost in the moment, her orgasm closing in on her rapidly and her thoughts suddenly played dirty tricks on her. Suddenly black was white and green was blue, perfection turned itself into untamed sensitivity and Elsa swore she saw Jack's face.

She was lost, her hormones played tricks on her and she yelled,

"Jack!"

Elsa let out a high pitched moan as she reached her climax, her body suddenly relaxing and trembling with the stolen energy. Marco pulled out of her, he backed away not realizing he let her fall to the floor, her knees fell to the cobbled floor with a sickening crunch. She was too lost in her post-orgasm to hardly care. She looked up at Marco, realizing her mistake. Still lost for breath she struggled.

"Ma-... Marc-co?"

She looked up again, to be greeted by green eyes and sighed at the shock of Jack's image still imprinted on her mind. For a minute they stared at each other, Elsa's breath filling the empty hallways. Elsa was lost in her thoughts as she stared into the boy's eyes. Marco looked away angrily, pulling his pants back on and letting balled fists fall to his sides.

She didn't love Marco. She _lusted _for the coal black hair and green eyes. She suddenly felt watched and she whipped her head to the side, she could have sworn she saw a flash of a figure but there was no one to be found. She looked back at Marco, his breath had returned and her looked down at the blue eyed girl sadly.

"Elsa," he never broke their eye contact as he spoke "You don't love me." Marco's jaw tightened but there was no denying the fact that they both saw lying in front of them.

Marco loved Elsa, he wanted to marry her, live with her, have a life with her.

Elsa shivered at the heartbreaking facts. She whimpered as the tears rolled down her sweaty cheeks. She pulled back her hair, she felt the mark Marco had left on her shoulder. She found her panties and fixed them back were they were supposed to be, she straightened her dress all while she stared into the green.

she finally broke his gaze and closed her eyes softly, she sighed a sob into the damp and murky air. She finally shook her head. _No. _Marco's warmth left her side and she watched as the darkness devoured her precious flame whole. _  
_


	11. Its Killing Me To See You, No Literally

**_Okay guys quick authors note! _**

**Okay I'm sorry for the short chapter and if you guys are confused about the story line PLEASE PM Me so I can respond! Thank you! **

**Also, if your a hardcore Jesla shipper I _promise _there is Jelsa near the end. Also I plan on a hardcore Jelsa sequel **

* * *

_-Elsa-_

She stared at the endless black, hallways consuming her every head was suddenly heavy, her skin tingled as if she was sick with a cold, no the only virus her body bared was guilt.

She did not love Marco, but she knew the second he returned to her she would be hungry with lust. Elsa did not fully understand the feeling herself, she had always thought love and lust had been one in the same. She didn't understand the chemical of her nervous system the pulled her back towards Marco with her feet carried the snow queen back to her winters spirit, sleeping somberly, recovering from the injuries caused by a creature Elsa had just slept with. She shook her head in dismay, another tear drop falling. _How could I possibly be so naive? _

She felt that chill again, the strange clawing in her stomach that made her want to gag. She whipped her head behind her, swearing she saw movement. She squinted, trying to find her green eyed flame within the shadow, trying desperately to find a way to stop it's heat before it melted her precious gem.

_-Pitch Black- _

He couldn't help but chuckle at the hilarious sight, the queen of ice-, making love to an immortal killer. He laughed just thinking about it. He lingered in the shadows, pulling a last minute trick out if his sleeve. He entered Elsa's head with ease and before her he created the image of Jack Frost were Marco's face should have been.

"Jack!" Elsa cried out, and Pitch snickered, removing the imagery of his spell at the last minute and leaving, he already knew what the queen would say to him. He waited until Elsa came stumbling into the hallway, invisible chains were slithering around her- **Lust. **Pitch smirked at his favorite trick. Not even the Jack Frost would see his newest play toys. They were not mares or horses but wolves, Pitch followed the queen and with his sinister hands he created at first only two, smirking at the what the invisible fields fed on her, making her not only physically ill but they pulled at her skin, begging her back in the direction of the Kythra of Beasts.

**Yes indeed, lust destroys. **

There was however one thing that clung to Elsa he had no control over. _Love. _It tugged at her insides with every heart beat, was there any for Marco? The boogeyman did not know. Any for the winter spirit? He did not know of that either.

The queen entered the room in which Jack was resting, and Pitch stayed put outside, he smirked- wider then his lips could have tried to define, but inside his veins ran dense with fire. He chuckled to himself.

"Elsa, Elsa dear... Why has this world hurt you so? Yet it seems not yet is it done with its tricks. I have in plan, one last torture for your pathetic frozen heart."

_-Jack- _

His throat had healed, scar tissue was still soft and fragile around his throat but he could speak, he could move. He thought he should be happy, he was so much closer to Elsa then he had been before, a land were no one believed in him, a world so parallel to his own, the time laps made a week seem much longer then it was. He wondered again what was taking Elsa so long, she said she had to tell Marco the truth- that she was letting him and his friends go and that she did not want to see him again. Jack replayed the scene in his head again.

_"Are you sure Elsa?" _

_"Jack I'm certain." The queen had whispered through glass teary eyes and a chest full of sobs. "I can't be with him.. A killer a murder, what would that make me?" Jack comforted the girl best he could, offering an accepted shoulder to cry on and a heart that he could hand to her. _

_"Ill go with you if you'd like,"_

_"No I have to go alone, Marco deserves to hear the truth from me alone."_

That had been two hours ago, Jack played with the already frosted windows, creating the best beauty he knew-_Ice. __  
_

The door creaked open and Jack swiveled to see it again in another form. His gaze shifted from her toes to the tip of her head. _She looks exhausted, she must be tired. _Jack jumped to his feet, coming to stand next to her, she was crying.

"Elsa what happened?" Jack laid a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to lean into his touch.

"I love the touch of your skin Jack, it's the only one that doesn't burn me... Isn't that funny? We sometimes return to the things that burn us." The queen mumbled in riddle and Jack looked at her with concern, a thought bubbled in his head that made him cringe, but it was soon to vanish.

"Sit down Elsa," Jack guided her to the bed, she seemed well put together just out of sorts with herself and she was trembling. "Shh... Don't cry what's wrong?" when he sat in front of her his heart pounded, something about her made him weightless and while he was suddenly lost in her eyes he floated to the ceiling again, the position he found comfortable. He kissed her forehead while his feet rested on the ceiling, trying to read her thoughts.

_-Elsa- _

She stared at her hands, shame overruled her senses and suddenly feeling neurotic - she itched at a new sore on her arm, _weird. _She calmed the rigid inhale of her breath, the ice of Jack's blissfully freezing touch soothing the ache in her swollen heart. Her emotions were in tangles like they had never been before, it created a presence around her that clouded every one of her nerves. She swore she was probably going insane. She felt literally nauseous and cold sweats fumed over her skin in waves, as if to attack her for her sins.

_What have I done? _

She tried to swallow the facts that were lodged in the back of her throat. She had again let lust define her, she had sex with a man she did not love while the one she did was waiting for her upstairs.

She was a fool. Her skin settled at Jack's touch, leaning into his hands that left an icy chill all over.

She had kissed Jack once and she was eloped in his world, loving every touch- every syrupy word that he spoke, his presence was air to her, everything she needed.

But Marco, just the thought of him made her uneasy, her heart rate increased against her will, this strange creature tugged at her insides. To counteract it she buried her face I'm Jack's chest she took a deep breath. A headache settled over her entire body, suddenly her bones ached and her skin crawled.

"I don;t love Marco, Jack I love you." The words tumbled out of her trembling lips. "I had sex with Marco." She bit her lips and prepared herself to be faced with Jack's anger. The boy shifted away from her, hurt and a little shocked. He stood on the ceiling with all his adorable child-like antics, playing with snow flakes as he thought. Elsa tried to speak but suddenly her words were muted by a sickness. Elsa jumped from her bed with a hand to her mouth, flinging open a window opening to the side of the castle were she puked. Elsa gripped the railing with shaking elbows, the feeling of being eaten alive was comparable to her situation.

Elsa ran a hand through her hair, _What is wrong with me? I should be talking to Jack and trying to explain myself but instead I'm out here going nuts. _Elsa turned to see him looking at her, his eyes were wide.

"Elsa..." Jack's mouth fell open and he stepped towards her. Once he was next to her he held her shoulder and turned her abruptly, on her shoulder blade a bright red vein popped out of her skin, the vein throbbed unnaturally and looked grossly painful. "Elsa does that hurt."

"Jack I need to talk to you but -ah!" Elsa clutched her temple at a sudden burning pain that sent electricity running hot through her nerves. "I don't know what wrong but I... I'm really sick I don't feel right... This is so... so weird what the- oh god!" Elsa recoiled in pain, crumpling into a ball on the floor, Jack helped her to her feet, another red vein was visible against her skin on her forehead, blood red stained to perfect white tone of her skin. The pain Elsa felt was unbearable, her nerves were on fire her stomach did somersaults and her head was spinning with a stabbing pain. Jack helped her to a chair in the all white sitting room. Elsa gritted her teeth as more burning pain made its way down her side, Elsa pulled at her dress- she untied the sides and pulled it down- fighting her hardest against the agony. Her corset still covered her and she watched jack turn as she took it off to look at her ribs, all down her left rib cage a branching design of scarlet red veins popped an inch out of her skin, visibly throbbing and growing.

"What... What is that?" Elsa whimpered again in pain, at this Jack swallowed his pride and rushed to Elsa's side, the vicious vein growing.

"Shh.. I'll... I'll go get Anna and a nurse" Jack left the room, his eyes filled with concern and worry as he raged out of the room. Elsa tried to grit her teeth but the pain was unbearable, her whimpers turned into cried and turned into screams. Every cell in her body was overcome with pain as she screamed into the desolate air.

_-Miza- _

The girl could heard Elsa's thought before she heard her screams. She tried to soothe her brother but suddenly the voice of Elsa's rang out of everybody's in the castle. Usually Miza could contain it, she could stop listening to the unspoken words of everyone around her and focus in on her brother, there was something strange though about this, something different. Miza jumped off her feet, obviously her brother was now alert with her. She stared at the image like a mirror of the green eyes and black hair she knew as her own. She shook her head, _No I have to handle this one. _She picked the lock so fast you would have thought the door was unlocked and although Miza had heard Elsa's thoughts long before her screams Miza arrived just as Elsa had hit a point were she let out a cry of agony loud enough to hear down the hallway.

The woman was crumpled in a couch, her hair was a mess of tangle, blood was dripping out of the side of her lip but what made Miza's blood run cold with fear was the spots of red veins. Miza locked the doors without moving, knowing that he magic left anyone out of the room no way to get i. She could hear a male's voice yelling for Elsa but Miza knew she had no time to waste, hurriedly her wings sprouted and the golden bands encased in her skin glowed. She picked up the pained woman gently, setting her on the floor and slipping her out of the rest of her dress. The snow queen ly on her floor in nothing but her underwear as Miza searched for the patches. They covered her legs almost completely and her back, her collar bone was dominated as well as her flawless rib cage. Her face bore a patch on her forehead and another starting at her chin. Miza gripped the girl's wrists- daring to step inside of Elsa's soul.

Wolves, she saw wolves craved with death and a sinister smile of dirty deals.


End file.
